


You’re my Angel

by saana_13



Series: Arashi Family [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: He’s the Miracle Boy but this one time the miracle happened with him…
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ohno Satoshi, Inoue Mao/Matsumoto Jun, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Series: Arashi Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697230
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags.

**Prologue**

Aiba opened his apartment’s door and stepped in. He muttered a barely audible ‘Tadaima’ to none in particular since none waited him there.  
He shuffled into the kitchen to pour a glass of water to himself o take the pills he just got. Then he headed to his bedroom hoping he’ll be able to sleep a few hours. Recently it was something that turned out to be a pretty difficult task to him no matter how long he laid in his bed waiting for dream to reach him but it rarely came. And it just earned him scolding after scolding the next day since he messed up the choreography again and again because of the lack of sleep.  
“Hi, my little angle!” he murmured as he curled up on his bed and put a hand on his tiny, bulging tummy. “I wish you could come out sooner…” he added as he closed his eyes but when he just almost fell asleep his phone started ringing. He peeked at the screen before answered it.  
“Hi there, MatsuJun!” he tried to hit a cheerful tone though it was unnecessary since he was speaking with his youngest band mate.  
“Cut the crap, Aiba-chan” he scolded him gently. “You promised me a call as soon as you finished at the hospital. How are you?”  
Aiba smiled a bit at how caring Jun could be under his DoS acting.  
“Gomen, I just arrived home and thought about taking a nap since I have nothing better to do. I’m okay, by the way… We’re _both_ okay…” he added when he sensed Jun wants to cut in.  
“That’s good… Then just take that nap…” Jun said then there was some murmuring on Jun’s side but Aiba was too tired to ask about it. But again, he didn’t need to cause Jun spoke up again: “Mao-chan said she’ll drop by at your place. She wants to cook you some healthy dinner or what…”  
“She doesn’t need to…” Aiba protested weakly. “Jun! Tell her, I’m okay and don’t be bothered with me…”  
“Too late. She’s already on her way” Jun said then softly added: “You’re not a burden to us; you should know that by now. We _want_ to and _will_ help you so just accept it…”  
“Okay then… I guess Mao-chan knows where the spare key is to my apartment, right?” Aiba surrendered to the HanaDan couple (as if he had any other choice…)  
“Yeah, she knows. So you should just sleep and leave everything to her, okay?” Jun asked firmly.  
“Okay” Aiba answered obediently.  
“Good boy…” Jun said smiling. “I have to go now. My photo shoot starts in an hour or so… Bye-bye, Aiba-chan! And take care of yourself!”  
“Hai! Ja ne, Jun-pon!”  
Aiba closed his phone and wiped a silent tear from his face. He had no idea what would he do without Jun and Mao. He touched his tummy lightly again.  
“You’ll have a wonderful uncle and aunt, you know, my angel? You would deserve a lot more but it’s the all I can give you, I guess, since you won't have your papa…” he mumbled before drifted into sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**   
_Nearly 4 months earlier…_

Arashi had its usual dance practice. They should’ve learned the choreography to their latest song but since Jun didn’t arrive back from his recent dorama’s shooting, the other four members had to wait. Except Ohno 'cause their dance instructor decided to teach him the steps till Jun arrives so he’ll be able to help out the others (and his time won’t be wasted either this way…)  
So Sho, Aiba and Nino sat next to the wall in the practice hall, while Ohno and the dance instructor practiced the new steps in front of the mirrored wall. Sho was checking out some notes, maybe NewsZero stuff while Nino was playing with his DS (what he was forbidden to bring in the rehearsal room yet none ever scold him for this). Aiba on the other hand was busy watching Ohno. He tried his best to keep up the image he’s watching because he’s interested in learning the new steps quickly but anyone who looked at his face could see it’s not true. He didn’t see any of the new steps. All he saw was the determined concentration on Ohno’s other way unreadable face; the way he pressed his lips in a thin line; the way his chest rise and fall because of the heavy breathing; the way as the small sweat drops disappeared under his tight tank top; the way he moved his hips…

Sometimes Aiba wanted to laugh at the irony of his situation; how pretty much nothing changed even they were in the same group for years now. As a junior Aiba idolized Ohno together with a lot other juniors, since he was THE Ohno Satoshi with his angelic voice and devious dance routines. And Aiba had no other chance than sit on the sidelines and watch over Ohno’s every movement with loving eyes. After Arashi was formed and Aiba knew Ohno will be there too, he played with the thought of confessing but in the end his insecurity and fear of the rejection won and he continued admiring him from afar with his shy, almost fanboyish love. In their early years when Aiba was usually paired up with Ohno on photos his heart always wanted to burst out from his chest anytime they were told to hug each other. And the soft, almost apologetically smiles Ohno gave him at these occasions made Aiba want to confess again. But when he finally gathered up enough courage to tell his feelings to his leader, the agency decided to form Ohmiya SK and Aiba got Sho as his new partner. Aiba cried through the whole night when he knew this. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Sho or something. Sho was nice to him and take care of the all of them as a mother hen and Aiba was grateful for this. No, he cried because Ohno took his role as ‘Taka’ immediately and seemed to completely comfortable with those touches and kisses he got from Nino. Aiba felt like being rejected before he even had the chance to confess…  
But while Aiba was too hurt over his lost chance of confession he missed noticing the other members’ feelings around him…  
He missed the longing glances that Sho showered on him anytime he thought none was watching. He also missed the extra care how the newscaster-wannabe treated him.  
Aiba didn’t notice the hateful glares Nino shot at him all the time as well. Little any of them knew that Nino was in love with Sho but since the rapper was head over heels for Aiba, he saw nothing but him. Nino thought it was all Aiba’s fault that the love of his life didn’t even notice him. Even in their early years when Nino had his chance to be close to Sho in the disguise of fanservice; he took any chance to hug Sho or sit on his lap on photo shoots but as soon as the photographer thanked them Sho pushed Nino off almost roughly and looked at Aiba with fearful eyes that the younger boy might misunderstand that there’s something between him and Nino… So Nino decided to hit back where he knew Aiba will be hurt most. As soon as he had the chance he threw himself at Ohno, his Oh-chan, monopolizing the artist's attention all to himself on and off camera too…  
Ohno on the other hand was quite oblivious to these conflicts in the group. But again, he was pretty much oblivious to everything which wasn’t singing and dancing (or art, ramen and fishing…)  
But the thing that none knew that Jun, the baby of the band, saw through all of them. He saw clearly that this love-square one day would mess up the whole band unless someone does something. And since everybody was too absorbed in his own little world he had no other chance than taking this role to himself if he wanted Arashi to exist five and fifteen years later too…

“Sumimasen for being late!”  
Jun stormed into the rehearsal room and bowed deeply to their dance instructor then to his band mates.  
“It’s okay, Matsumoto-kun, don’t worry. Since Ohno-kun learned most of the choreography already, he’ll be able to help us out. But now let’s take a short break then practice starts!” he said to them and they all nodded in agreement.  
He left the room immediately and Jun went right after him to ask his questions about the choreography. Ohno on the other hand headed to where the others were sitting.  
“You were great, Captain!” Aiba beamed at him.  
But before the older could answer a single ‘thank you’, Nino grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to him. He took Ohno’s towel and started to wipe the sweat from his face and neck affectionately. And Ohno let him do whatever he wants to.  
“Aiba-chan! Since you have nothing to do, get some water to Oh-chan, will you?” Nino asked though it sounded much more like an order than anything else.  
Aiba jumped immediately and almost run to the table in the corner where a bunch of water bottles were set to them. Yet he wasn’t in such a hurry to return too. He stood next to the table with the water bottle in his hand and stared at the Ohmiya couple with obvious hurt in his soft brown eyes. It wasn’t jealousy, it never was. It was pure pain to him seeing Nino acting all lovely-dovey with their Riidaa and Ohno never once showed any sign of protest. Aiba can’t bring himself to be jealous when Ohno seemed so happy! Instead he decided to suffer in silence crying his pillow damp almost every night…  
“Aiba-chan? Are you okay?” Jun asked softly when he came back and noticed Aiba alone in the corner, gripping on the water bottle in his hands.  
Aiba snapped out of his trance hearing Jun’s voice.  
“It’s nothing, MatsuJun! I just spaced out a bit…” he said forcing a wide smile on his face what almost seemed real.  
“If you say so…” Jun said with clear doubt in his tone but before he could ask anything else, Nino’s voice bothered them.  
“Aiba! Where’s that water? Is it that hard to bring here a single bottle?”  
“Sorry, Jun, I promised this to Captain…” Aiba said quickly to the youngest singer before skipped back to the others. “Sorry, to keep you waiting!” he chirped with a cheerful smile and handed the bottle to Ohno but Nino snatched it from his hand.  
“You’re slower than a pregnant turtle!” the gamer barked out as he opened the bottle to Ohno. “Here, drink this, Oh-chan…”  
“Thanks, Nino!” the older smiled at Nino. “Thanks, Aiba-chan!” he added looking up smiling at the tall idol before sipped from the water.  
Aiba beamed back at him and couldn’t help thinking that this smile was worth to wake up today as well…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

“Otsukare sama deshita!” Aiba chirped happily.  
They just finished shooting a segment to Himitsu no Arashi-chan with four members since Nino had some individual shooting in Osaka and he was there two weeks already.  
“Aiba-chan! Do you want to eat dinner with me since we finished earlier today?” Sho asked him with hopeful eyes.  
“Gomen, Sho-chan! Manager-san said we have to talk something about next weeks Recomen…” Aiba looked apologetically at the rapper.  
“That’s okay; I can wait till your meeting is over…” Sho said quickly.  
“You don’t need to, Sho-chan. I don’t know when we will finish. And anyway I just want to go home and sleep early since I’ll have a CM shooting tomorrow morning…” he tried to excuse himself without hurting Sho.  
“But…” Sho started but Jun cut in suddenly:  
“Aiba-chan! You’ll be late from your meeting if you don’t start changing already…” Jun reminded him seriously. He saw that Sho is really determined about this date with Aiba and won’t give up easily.  
“Yabbe! You’re right, MatsuJun!” Aiba shouted panicked and started to drop of his filming clothes and got back his normal outfit in light speed. He didn’t need two minutes before he was out of the green room.  
Sho looked at Jun with an annoyed expression on his face. He was sure he would’ve made Aiba agree with the dinner in the end if Jun didn’t butt in. But Jun just looked back at him with a blank face before turned back to the mirror to wipe off the make-up…

Aiba woke up in the middle of the night. First he didn’t know what woke him up but then he realized it’s his mobile what’s ringing. He patted on the nightstand with still closed eyes to find the ringing object.  
“Moshi-moshi?” he managed to mumble out when he finally put the phone on his ear.  
“Ma-chaaan!...” a voice sing-songed on the other end.  
Aiba woke up totally at the voice.  
“Riidaa?... Are you drunk or something?” Aiba asked concerned though it was pretty obvious that the older man is indeed drunk.  
“Mmmm… no, I’m… hic… not… Just a bit… tipsy…?” Ohno answered with disgustingly much giggling.  
“Mou! Captain, you are drunk!” Aiba whined. “Call Nino to pick you up…” Aiba said without thinking. It’s Nino’s job to take care of his drunk… boyfriend…, right?  
“Can’t… Nino’s away… Pick me up, Ma-chan, I miss you…” Ohno whined as a kid.  
Aiba sighed and kicked off the blanket.  
“Okay, I’ll go. Where are you?” he held the phone with his shoulder while he tried to put some pants on.  
“At the bar…” Ohno mumbled.  
Aiba rolled his eyes at this answer.  
“Yeah, I was pretty sure that you don’t drink at home. That way you wouldn’t need someone to pick you up… Where’s that bar, Riidaa?” Aiba asked again hoping he’ll get a normal answer this time but all he got was some incoherent mumbling on Ohno’s behalf.  
Aiba sighed again and put down the phone for a second till he pulled over the hoodie on his head then picked up the phone again.  
“Riidaa! Give your phone to the bartender or anybody who’s there and sober!” Aiba ordered.  
“Hai?” an unknown voice called a few minutes later.  
“Sumimasen, can you tell me where the bar, where my friend drinks, is? I’m leaving now to pick him up but he’s just too drunk to tell me the name of the place…” Aiba said as politely as he was capable at 2 am.  
“The bar named Kuroi Rosa, it’s near the Nihonbashi station…” the bartender (Aiba guessed he’s the guy) answered.  
“Arigatou, I’ll be there in ten, don’t give anything else to drink to my friend, please!” Aiba said as he quickly took his shoes and left shutting the door closed behind him…

Aiba practically burst into the bar. He looked around panting and soon noticed Ohno who sat at the bar with his head on the counter and looked like drawing random patterns on the surface with his finger. Aiba sighed relieved, at least he wasn’t asleep. That would make a lot harder to take him home. Aiba approached the older man and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Come on, Captain! It’s time you to go home…” he said softly.  
“Ma-chan!” Ohno cried out and jumped up with unexpected energy to drop himself on Aiba wrapping his arms around his neck. “Ne, Ma-chan, drink with me…!” Ohno said smiling drunk.  
“No way! None of us will drink anymore tonight. Come on, let’s go!”  
Aiba forced Ohno off himself hoping it will slow down his frenetically beating heart. But Ohno wasn’t in the state to be able walking alone and Aiba had to hold him by the waist while Ohno was clinging all over his arm. The younger idol bowed his head to the bartender before lead Ohno out. To his luck, the bar was only a few blocks away from the apartment where the older man just moved from his parents’ house.  
“Mou! Riidaa, next time you want to get drunk, just stay at home and drink here…” Aiba complained when they collapsed on Ohno’s brand new couch in his almost completely empty living room.  
Ohno mumbled back something what Aiba didn’t understand a bit and cuddled closer to the younger man, his breath fanning Aiba’s neck. Aiba’s eyes widened and he felt his heartbeat picking up; he tried escape from there desperately. But couldn’t…  
“Don’t go, Ma-chan… Stay with me…” Ohno muttered his lips brushing softly Aiba’s skin.  
Aiba shivered at the touch and unconsciously tilted his head to give better access to him. Ohno smirked at this and started to suck on the given neck immediately and Aiba gasped at the feeling.  
“Rii…daa… What are you…? Don’t…” Aiba panted half hearted protests but instead pushing away the older man, his fingers clenched on the fabric of his shirt. His head was spinning and he couldn’t find a single coherent thought in his mind. It was almost as if he was drunk too. And he was. He was intoxicated with the man named Ohno Satoshi…  
“Ma-chan… I want to fuck you so badly…” Ohno groaned into his ear and his hands were already busy to free Aiba from his pants.  
Aiba moaned at the words and before he could stop his movements he was working down Ohno’s jeans from his hips. It just took mere seconds and both of them were naked from waist down and none of them really cared about ridding off their upper clothes too. Both men groaned when their hard members touched. Ohno bent above Aiba’s lips kissing him feverishly while pushed his legs higher to position his cock at his entrance.  
“I can’t wait any longer, Ma-chan… I can’t…” he mumbled and thrusted his hard member into Aiba’s hole to the hilt in one movement without even preparing the younger boy.  
Aiba cried out in pain and a few small teardrops slid down on his face but Ohno didn’t see it. He started moving immediately giving Aiba no time to adjust. Aiba held on Ohno’s waist under his shirt and his nails left angry red marks on its way. But suddenly his cries changed from pained to pleasured as Ohno’s thrusts found his sweet spot.  
“Satoshi… ah…” Aiba panted as the pleasure run through his body again.  
“Say it again… Say my name again… Masaki…” Ohno groaned next to his ear and Aiba did as he asked; repeating his name as a mantra as he felt his climax is nearing.  
‘God, don’t let me forget this ever…’ Aiba prayed silent in his pleasure fogged mind before shutting his eyes tight, tilting his head back arched from the couch and came hard dirtying his hoodie what they didn’t care enough to rid off.  
Feeling Aiba’s walls clench on his member Ohno shot his cum deep inside Aiba’s body. Aiba whimpered softly at the feeling and strangely felt himself complete like this.  
When he was able to think properly again and realized what they had just done, he panicked. Ohno snored softly collapsing onto him. Aiba tried and managed to get up from under Ohno without waking him up. The younger idol didn't even bother to clean himself up just put on his pants hastily before fled from the apartment…


	4. Chapter 4

  
**Chapter 3**

  
  
Aiba stumbled into his apartment out of breath and locked every lock on the door as if someone was chasing him. But the only thing was chasing him on the way home was his own thoughts and the vivid memories of their acts. Aiba curled up in a ball in the corner of his entrance hall. He put his hands on his ears hoping it will shut up the sounds he imagines still hearing though in the same time he wanted to keep the smallest, faintest memory of this night since he knew it was a once in a lifetime thing which will never happen again. He felt his confused feelings were going to drive him insane. The questions which he didn’t know the answers made his head spinning.  
What will happen tomorrow?  
What will happen if Nino gets to know it?  
What will happen if _anyone_ knows it?  
What should he do next time he meets Ohno?  
What should he say?  
What if Ohno won’t even remember a thing?  
What if Ohno _will_ remember?...  
Aiba didn’t know the answer to these questions and it made him feel more insecure. He wanted to talk to someone but he felt too confused about this whole mess and didn’t want to bother anyone at this time so he decided to remain silent about the affair…  
Somewhere during the night he dozed off right where he was, curled up in the corner and a few hours later he woke up to his landline phone ringing. He crawled into the living room to answer it.  
“Moshi-moshi? Aiba desu…” he mumbled sleepily.  
“Aiba-san! The car arrived to pick you up, please hurry” his manager said.  
“Hai! I’ll be there soon!” Aiba answered immediately his mind cleared up at the urgent words.  
He run to bathroom and dropped his sticky clothes on the floor hastily to take a quick shower. Then he run to his bedroom to get some clean clothes but froze when he passed the mirror. He had to turn back and take a second look cause he didn’t want to believe his own eyes at first. But there they were: the bright hickeys on both sides of his neck, all Ohno’s perfect artwork…  
“No way…” he mumbled disbelieving and touched his neck softly.  
Then he shook his head remembering he had no time to waste let alone trying to cover up the marks with make-up. So all he could do was grabbing a scarf on the way to the door putting it around his neck securely and prayed they would give him an outfit to the shooting what covers his neck…  
  
Aiba walked toward their green room deep in thoughts after he finished with his CM shooting which happily passed without any bigger mistakes on his behalf. He didn’t even look up when he entered the room so Ohno’s voice totally caught him off guard.  
“Hello, Aiba-chan!” he smiled at the taller idol warmly.  
Aiba literally jumped a bit and stared at him with wide eyes for minutes. The last thing he was expecting that he have to be alone with Ohno as soon as he arrives back from his shooting.  
“What’s it, Aiba-chan? You look like if you saw a ghost or something…” Ohno said oblivious with an adorable smile what made Aiba’s heart skip several beats. The younger man shook his head to reorganize his thoughts.  
“Sorry, Riidaa, you just surprised me, that’s all” he said with a wide smile and sat down on the couch.  
“Okay, I started to worry that it would be something… I don’t know… bigger…” Ohno said shrugging and sat next to Aiba which made the younger tense a bit but fortunately Ohno didn’t notice it. “Oh, you left your phone in my apartment…” the older man said and fished out the said item from his bag to hand it over to its rightful owner.  
“Eeeh?” Aiba squeaked panicked.  
“And… about yesterday… or actually it was today, right?... I’m sorry…” Ohno added and he seemed a bit embarrassed.  
Aiba saw his hand clearly shaking as he took his phone from Ohno’s hand.  
“W..why are you… ap…apologizing, Captain?” Aiba asked cautiously. Can it be… can it be that… Ohno remembers?...  
“I’m sorry to call you in the middle of the night forcing you to come pick me up from the bar… Usually I call Nino but now he’s in Osaka… So I’m sorry to wake you up since you had an early morning shooting today, right?” Ohno said and looked at him guiltily.  
Aiba felt his heart sink at these words. So Ohno remembers nothing, and of course, he was just Nino’s substitute since he was away… Why did he even bother to build up his hopes? He should’ve known better already…  
He forced a smile on his face.  
“It’s okay, Captain, no worry! That’s what friends are for, right?” he asked with fake cheerfulness. “And Nino comes back today, right? So be happy!” he said smiling.  
Ohno nodded and seemed honestly relieved that Aiba wasn’t mad at him.  
“I go buy something to drink from the vending machine… Do you want something?” Aiba asked and jumped from his seat.  
“No, thanks, I’m okay…” Ohno shook his head smiling.  
“Okay then, I’ll be back soon!” Aiba beamed and he did his best not to be obvious that he was fleeing from the green room…  
  
“You can’t decide?” Jun asked Aiba and dropped an arm around his shoulder.  
Aiba – again – was too deep in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the younger man’s footsteps. He looked at Jun with an almost nervous smile on his face.  
“Yeah… I was hesitating between the oolong tea and the peach drink…” he lied though he hated when he had to lie to his band mates.  
“Then, I’ll decide it to you…” Jun said smiling and when he pulled his arm from Aiba’s shoulder to push the needed buttons on the vending machine, he accidentally dragged off Aiba’s scarf too. Aiba yelped frightened and bent down o pick up the fallen garment but before he could arrange it back around his neck to cover the marking, Jun looked back at him.  
“Nice marks… Had a wild night, huh?” the younger man asked smirking.  
Aiba quickly put back his scarf and his face reddened in embarrassment.  
“It’s not what you think…” he mumbled to the floor.  
Jun raised an eyebrow then patted Aiba’s shoulder friendly.  
“I wasn’t judging you… You’re a grown-up man, do as you want, with whoever you want in your free time” he said and smiling at him reassuringly.  
Aiba looked up at him with grateful eyes and smiling but his cheeks were still a bit pinkish.  
“Thanks, MatsuJun!”  
“You’re welcome!” Jun smirked back and handed him the bottle what fell from the vending machine. “Anyway… who’s the lucky girl… or boy…?” Jun asked when they started to walk back to their green room.  
“Jun!” Aiba squeaked offended and quickly looked around to be sure none other heard Jun’s question.  
“What? I’m just curious…” he said and shrugged. “So tell me, how did it happen?”  
“Jun!” Aiba’s face was blushing madly again at this question. “I said already it’s not what you’re thinking! The things just… slipped under control…” the older singer mumbled the end.  
“What do you mean? Were you drunk or something? It’s just the middle of the week, don’t you it’s a bit early to get drunk after work?” he asked raising a brow questioningly.  
“I wasn’t drunk!” Aiba protested firmly. “But he was…” he added in a more silent tone.  
“Ah, so it’s a ‘ _he_ ’ then…!” Jun smirked. “And? Are you too dating? Will you introduce me to him?” Jun acted like a gossipy schoolgirl.  
Aiba flinched at the question and lowered his head.  
“No, we’re not dating. He… has someone already… I guess…” _‘and you already know Riidaa so I don’t need to introduce you two to each other…’_ , he added in thoughts.  
“That’s a shame… I was hoping you found someone finally, your hopeless longing after Riidaa all these years, it's getting to be too much…” Jun said when they reached their destination.  
Aiba looked at the younger member with wide eyes. How did Jun know? Is he that obvious? What should he do now?...  
  
“How did you find out? Did you tell anyone? Does anyone else know?”  
Aiba whispered his questions to Jun in the break of shooting. The younger member let Aiba drag him away from the others as soon as the director called for five minutes break.  
“I didn’t have to tell anyone. Sorry, Aiba-chan, but you’re way too obvious. Just those not see you’re in love with Ohno who don’t want to see this” he answered calmly.  
“Really? Then the others know too? Riidaa knows too?” Aiba asked panicky.  
“Nino knows, Sho and Ohno don’t, I think… I mean, I’m sure that Sho-kun doesn’t know it but Ohno is an enigma when it comes to his feelings, right?” Jun tried to sound reassuring but he had the feeling that he’s doing a pretty shitty job right now.  
“Nino knows?” Aiba seemed not to hear anything else what Jun said after this. “He’ll kill me…” he said and sat down on the floor with his legs pulled closed to his chest.  
“He won’t” Jun said as he kneeled down next to the older man and patted Aiba’s hair softly.  
“He will! Don’t you see how much he’s all over Riidaa all the time?” Aiba said and looked at Jun incredulous.  
“I see that. But that’s not because he’s in love with Ohno” Jun said firmly.  
“Then why?” Aiba asked with round, innocent eyes.  
Jun just shrugged and he didn’t have to answer Aiba’s question cause their break time was up and the AD called them back at set…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

  
  
“Hey, guys, let’s go out drinking tonight! Since Nino finally came back from Osaka and Arashi is complete again!…” Sho proposed after they were finally finished with shooting.  
Nino’s head shot up immediately hearing Sho’s suggestion. A tiny sparkle of hope glinted in his hazel eyes at the thought that Sho might missed him and now wants to celebrate his return.  
“Why, Sho-kun, did you miss me that bad?” he skipped to the rapper invading his personal space.  
Sho leant back a bit to be able to look at the brat’s smirking face better and smiled back.  
“Of course I missed you! We’re not _Arashi_ without you!” he said and hugged the smaller boy for a minute.  
“Good” Nino said and snaked his arms around Sho’s waist in return but refused to let go though Sho already dropped his arms from his shoulder. “Then I let you treat me tonight!” he added and looked up at him with an adorable face.  
“Okay” Sho gave in laughing before looked at the other three members. “You’re coming too, right?” he addressed the question to all of them but his eyes were fixed on Aiba.  
“Ehm… I don’t feel really well and Jun said he’ll take me home…” Aiba said. “But I can ask someone else if you want to go with them, Jun!” he added quickly.  
“Don’t be silly! I already said I’ll drop you off… By the way, I promised Mao-chan to be at home early today, so I’m sorry, Sho-kun” Jun excused himself too. “Can we go, Aiba-chan?” Jun asked and took the older man’s hand when he nodded.  
Sho looked at the pair suspiciously. He didn’t like the fact that these two spending this much time together lately. He wanted to pull back Aiba to separate him from Jun. But with Nino clinging onto him, it turned out to be an impossible task so in the end he couldn’t stop them leaving together.  
“Ne, Satoshi, you’re coming, right?” Nino asked the oldest who said nothing so far.  
“Gomen, I planned going out fishing tonight. The boat is already waiting for me. Sorry!” he clasped his hands together in front of his face and shut his eyes tightly for a second. Then he grabbed his bag and headed to the door.  
“Then… it will be just the two of us, I guess…” Nino said with a beaming smile.  
“Yeah, it seems like that… Well, it’s their loss, right?” Sho asked and smiled back at the gamer. “Let’s go!” he said and they left the green room too…  
  
“I hope Nino will be back to his normal self after he can be together with Sho-kun tonight…” Jun said thoughtfully while he drove home Aiba.  
“What do you mean? He was as usual… quirky, bratty… all over Riidaa all the time…” Aiba said and almost managed to hide the hurt in his voice when he said the last part.  
“You think that’s Nino’s _normal_ self? You should know better since we were together in M.A.I.N for years… But let me tell you then: it’s not!” Jun shook his head.  
“It’s not?” Aiba asked back with wide eyes.  
“No, it’s not” Jun repeated. “He’s just acting like that… when you’re around. Cause he’s jealous…”  
Jun hesitated a bit before added the last. He wasn’t sure it won’t cause more trouble than how much it could help if he tells Aiba the truth. But at the end he decided to tell it since he was the one who suffered the most so far because of this mess.  
“Jealous?” Aiba asked back again confused.  
“Un” Jun nodded. “Cause he’s in love with Sho-kun. But Sho-kun loves you…” Jun stole a glance from Aiba who seemed to be too shocked to say anything at this.  
They drove in silence to Aiba’s apartment after this. The older man thought about what just heard form Jun. That Nino loves Sho. That Sho loves him… But why does Sho love him? He did nothing to make Sho fell in love with him…! Then why?...  
“You should confess to Riidaa…” Jun said suddenly when he parked the car.  
“Eeeh?” Aiba jumped a bit and looked at him in pure horror. “B..but… I… can’t… It’s impossible… and…” he stuttered.  
“Then what did you plan to do?” Jun snapped a bit annoyed. “Waiting ten more years? Or never confessing?” he asked.  
“I planned on never confessing…” Aiba mumbled as he stared at his knees.  
“Why?” Jun asked totally dumbfounded.  
“Cause he sure will say no! I’m sorry to want to spare me the humiliation of the rejection!” Aiba answered angrily but there were tears in his eyes as he got ready to leave the car. “Thanks for the trip, Jun…” he added mumbled but didn’t look at the younger member.  
“Wait, Aiba-chan!” Jun held his arm to keep him in the car a bit more. “Gomen, I should have not say what I just said, sorry. But I wish you’d be happy… So, think about it, okay?” he asked.  
Aiba said nothing at this but nodded hesitantly before got out of the car and walked into his apartment…  
  
Ohno stared at the fishing rod in his hand without blinking. Usually fishing could calm him down and put his mind at ease but today it didn’t help. Ever since he woke up he couldn’t forget his dream. It obviously wasn’t his first time he dreamt having sex and it definitely wasn’t the first time that his partner in his dream was Aiba Masaki. He used to it ever since he realized that he loves the cheerful man a few years ago. But he did nothing about this cause he had no idea what would be the best thing in this situation. He didn’t know how Aiba would react and he didn’t want to risk their friendship or the band if the younger man doesn’t feel the same way as he does…  
But again this dream… it felt different. It almost felt as… it was real… He thought he could’ve felt how soft Aiba’s skin was under his fingers… how sweet his lips taste when he answered his kisses feverishly… how tight he felt around his dick…  
Ohno groaned softly when his thoughts reached this point and he needed all his self-control not to get hard in that instant.  
“Ohno-san? Are you alright?” the boat’s captain asked him a bit concerned.  
“Oh… yeah, I’m alright, just… thought about something…” he said quickly and felt grateful for the darkness that it hid his blushing face.  
“Okay then” the other man sounded relieved. “Just tell me if you need anything…” he added before turned back to his work.  
Ohno nodded at this before he tried to focus on fishing again.  
But he couldn’t.  
His mind refused to think about anything else but Aiba. Ohno still felt quite guilty that he made Aiba get up at an ungodly hour just to pick up his drunken leader. Even the younger guy said he didn’t mind it, Ohno wasn’t blind, he saw how tired Aiba looked all day and it was obvious that his mind was occupied with something. Ohno worried that he might had been scolded or yelled at on the shooting cause he was too tired to make things perfectly at first. If it’s true, he’ll have to make up to Aiba for this…  
Ohno sighed softly. He just had no idea how to make up to Aiba… Maybe he should call Jun and ask an advice. Recently he seemed to be so close to Aiba.  
Ohno stopped at this thought wandering about should he be jealous because of it? But he quickly shook his head and smiled softly. There was no way that anything but friendship could be between those two. Since Jun had Mao-chan and Ohno highly doubted that the youngest member would cheat on the actress ever!  
Deciding on to ask Jun’s advice Ohno felt more relieved and he could finally enjoy the fishing peacefully…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

  
  
Days passed and became weeks but Aiba didn’t show any signs that he’ll follow Jun’ advice on confessing to Riidaa. Jun wasn’t sure that he’s not even thinking about it and couldn’t question him too since the older man always busied him with something or disappeared somewhere during their breaks so in the end Jun had no other choice then let him do as he wishes. Actually he couldn’t force him to confess if he didn’t want to even if he thought this was what would make Aiba happy in the end.  
And there was another thing as well that bothered Jun lately. And it was none other than Nino. The gamer acted strangely since he came back from Osaka or more likely since he went out drinking with Sho. Ever since that day whenever the camera stopped and they weren’t surrounded with a bunch of stuff members, Nino changed sides and clung onto Sho like his life depends on him. But what was more surprising that Sho accepted it without any protest not like he used to react on Nino’s ‘skinship moments’ and whenever Sho looked at Aiba now there was hurt in his eyes instead of longing what used to be. Something must have happened between those two but Jun had no idea what it was and he didn’t want to jump on conclusions without enough information…  
“Ano… MatsuJun…”  
Ohno’s voice dragged Jun out of his thoughts and he tore his glance from Sho and Nino who were sitting on the couch and the younger was showing his magic tricks to the rapper. Jun looked around searching for Aiba but he might sneak away somewhere again…  
“What’s up, Riidaa?” Jun asked as he looked at the oldest member.  
“Ano… I need your help with something… Can we… talk somewhere…?” he asked whispering.  
Jun shot a glance to the pair at the couch then looked back at Ohno.  
“Sure…” he got up from his seat and they left the green room. “What do you want to ask?” the younger idol turned to Ohno when they stopped at a deserted hallway.  
“Ehm… I… kind of messed up something for Aiba-chan… and can you, please, help me how to apologize to him?... I already said that I’m sorry and he said he wasn’t mad but… I just want to make it up to him…” Ohno blurted out without taking a proper breath and Jun smiled widely at this.  
Maybe… maybe Ohno likes Aiba too… And if it’s true, he doesn’t have to force Aiba confessing. It would be way much easier to push _Ohno_ into the proper direction…  
“Well… why don’t to try ask him out?... Taking him to dinner or something… Just don’t take him eat ramen. Find out something more… _special_ …”  
“But why ramen is no good? It’s tasty and Aiba-chan likes ramen too…” Ohno asked confused and pouted cutely that Jun kind of badmouthed his beloved ramen.  
“Okay, it’s true… But just as I said… it’s not _special_ … and you want to make up for your mistake, right?” Jun asked seriously.  
“Well… yeah…” Ohno mumbled.  
“Good. Then I’ll choose you a restaurant and make the reservation. You just ask him out!”

  
  
Two days later Ohno’s phone beeped softly signaling he has a new mail. He put down his brush carefully and wiped his hands before grabbed the mobile from the nightstand where he left it to read the mail.  
 _‘I made your reservation for tomorrow night. Here’s the address: … Ask him out! Jun’_  
Ohno smiled softly at this. As expected from Jun, he chose one of those fancy restaurants he likes so much.  
The smile didn’t leave his lips when he returned to his painting. He strangely felt the same nervous excitement that he felt when he first tried to ask out someone in high school… But it was even more exciting because it was _Aiba_! He didn’t remember when was the last time he waited this much to be tomorrow already…

  
  
Ohno waited patiently next day for the chance to be able to speak with Aiba alone. But his chance came only when they finished with dance practice. To his luck, Aiba seemed to be slower than usual and he grabbed the younger man’s hand to get his attention after the others left the rehearsal room.  
“Nani, Riidaa?” Aiba asked looking at the older man. Ohno stared at him for a while. Somehow Aiba seemed extremely tired; his face was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes as if he was sick or something.  
“Ano…” Ohno quickly shook his head to focus on what he wanted to ask from the younger man. “Ano… if it’s okay with you… I wanted to take you out dinner… to make up for the other night when you had to come picking me up…” Ohno said and slight pink colored his cheeks.  
Aiba flinched a bit at the mention of that night. He cautiously pulled his hand away from Ohno’s grip and gathered his stuff from the floor.  
“I already told you not to worry about it… I’m not mad if that’s what you think. We’re… friends and friends help out each other… Just forget it already, don’t bring it every time we’re left alone” Aiba felt that his words are harsher than what Ohno deserves but right now he just couldn’t care about it. He didn’t want to remember that night anymore, not like this that Ohno remembers nothing about it…  
Without saying anything else he stormed out…

  
  
“Where the hell have you been? Aiba left already!” Jun greeted him when Ohno went back to the green room.  
“Can you, please, cancel that reservation?” he asked instead answering.  
“What? Why? Do you have any idea what did I have to do just to get that table to you?” Jun asked clearly annoyed.  
“He turned me down…” Ohno said simply before grabbed his bag and left Jun alone.  
“What?” Jun asked but there was none who could answer his question…

  
  
The next day Jan and Aiba had a photo shoot to Popolo together.  
“Why did you turn down Ohno?” Jun asked him whispering while the photographer shouted instruction to them.  
Aiba needed all his self-control to keep on smiling.  
“How do you know about it?” he whispered back.  
Jun’s eyes glinted with guilt for a second.  
“He asked my help to it. But it’s not what’s important. The important question is _why did you turn him down_?” Jun repeated his former question.  
“I’d appreciate if you wouldn’t try playing matchmaker…” Aiba said coldly and turned his back to Jun and leant back to the younger idol’s chest as the photographer instructed him. Suddenly the older man felt his legs gave out but to his luck Jun automatically snaked his arm around his waist and pulled him closer to his body when he felt it and immediately tried to cover it up in front of the stuff.  
“Very good, Matsumoto-san! Hold Aiba-san like that!” the photographer praised him.  
Jun flushed a killer smile at this and did his best to hide his worry about the taller member.  
Nearly half an hour later they finished with the shooting. Both idols bowed and thanked to the stuff their hard work before headed to the exit. But on the way to their temporary changing room Aiba lost his balance again and had to hold onto Jun’s arms if he didn’t want to fall.  
“Aiba-chan! Are you alright?” Jun asked concerned.  
“Yeah… I’m okay…” Aiba tried smiling weakly. “Just the room was spinning a bit…”  
“No, you’re not okay! You nearly fainted back at the shooting too!” Jun examined his friend’s pale face and gently wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. “Come, I take you to the hospital…” he said in the end.  
“Jun! I don’t want to go to the hospital… I don’t need to go to there… I just didn’t get enough sleep lately, that’s all” Aiba protested.  
“I don’t care if it’s just sleep deprivation but what if it’s something else? Shut up and come!” Jun ordered him and Aiba had no other choice then cooperate with him…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**  
**  
Jun waited more than an hour already outside the examination room. He was obviously worried and the only thing he was happy about at that moment that neither of them had any other job scheduled on today so they didn’t have to fear getting a call from their furious manager demanding them to tell her where the hell did they disappeared.  
His ringing phone suddenly stopped his thoughts.  
“Moshi-moshi?”  
“Jun? Where are you? You said we’ll eat lunch together today” Mao said on the other end.  
“Oh, sorry, Mao-chan, I totally forgot that!... I’m in the hospital right now. Aiba wasn’t okay at the shooting earlier so I brought him in…” he explained to his girlfriend.  
“Oh… but is he okay now?” the actress asked worried.  
“I don’t know yet, they’re still in… Oh, wait, the doctor just came out. I’ll call you back later! Bye-bye!” Jun quickly hang up and stood up from his seat.  
“Are you with Aiba Masaki-san?” the woman asked as she approached him.  
“Yeah, I’m his friend and co-worker, I was the one who brought him in. What’s with him? Is he alright?” Jun asked concerned.  
“He’s alright now, don’t worry” Jun sighed in relief. “I have to tell you your friend is really special…” the doctor said with a soft smile. “Anyway, after the infusion run down, you can take him home. He has to take these medicines everyday…” she gave Jun a few prescriptions. “And please bring him back two weeks later…” she finished.  
“Why does he have to come back?” Jun asked confused.  
“Just to check up on his condition, don’t worry! I have to go now but you can go in to him…” the woman said but turned back after a few steps. “Oh, and congratulations, by the way…” she added smiling before left.  
Jun looked after her more confused before went in the room to check on Aiba.  
“Aiba-chan? How are you feeling? What did they say?” the younger man asked as he sat down on the chair what was next to Aiba’s bed.  
The older idol lay in the bed with the mixture of disbelief and happiness on his face and a soft smile played on his lips. At Jun’s voice he turned his head toward him and blushed a bit.  
“You won’t laugh or shout at me if I tell you?” he asked nervous.  
“Why would I?” Jun asked back raising an eyebrow.  
Aiba blushed more.  
“I’m pregnant…” he answered in a soft tone as if he was afraid that someone might hear him next to Jun.  
“You’re… you’re pregnant… Well… that’s good, I guess…” Jun said uncertainly and looked at the other questioningly.  
“What? You’re not even surprised? I shouldn’t be pregnant… I’m a boy, after all…” Aiba said and looked at Jun as if he would be the weirder from the two of them.  
“Well… no, I’m not really surprised. You’re the Miracle Boy, right? I was expecting something weird will happen with you sooner or later…” Jun shrugged. “I just thought I’ll be the first who becomes a father… After all, I’m the only one who has a girlfriend!” he added pouting a bit.  
Aiba laughed at this. Tears filled his eyes when he thought about how grateful he should be to have Jun as his friend.  
“You know who’s the father, right?… The _other_ father, I mean…” Jun asked after a while.  
A shadow passed on Aiba’s face and he nodded. He mumbled something but Jun didn’t understand him.  
“What?” he asked and bent closer.  
“It’s Riidaa’s child…” Aiba confessed…  
Aiba force Jun to swear him he won’t tell anybody about his current condition. Though he didn’t regret a bit that this miracle happened to him, he thought the people wouldn’t understand it, thinking he’s a freak and they might try to hurt his baby… But since Jun already told Mao that he had to bring Aiba to the hospital and he didn’t want to lie to his girlfriend, Aiba let him tell it to her but to her only. And Jun promised him that it’ll remain their secret till he prepared enough to tell it to others.

  
  
After this, the things seemed to flow in their usual way. Jun kept his word and told nothing about Aiba’s pregnancy to the other members or anyone else and he also did his best to always be by Aiba’s side if he would need anything. He usually accompanied him to his regular check ups too. Sometimes even Mao-chan went with them since she was overly happy and excited about Aiba’s baby.  
In the same time Jun tried to find out what’s happening between Nino and Sho. It wasn’t that he would mind if those two got together but Nino’s sudden change of sides and Sho’s silent acceptance about Nino’s clinging was suspicious to him. And if there was something fishy about this then the mastermind behind this all must have been Nino…  
That morning Aiba and Sho had arrived together last at the shooting location. Aiba was babbling non-stop about his last Tensai! Shimura Doubutsuen shooting and Sho laughed with him. Nino’s eyes darkened when the laughing pair entered to the changing room. They both dropped a quick ‘Ohayou!’ to the other members but immediately continued their former conversation while changed into their chosen outfits.  
“Sumimasen! We want to start filming if you’re ready…” the AD said politely.  
“Hai!” Jun answered to her and he left immediately with Sho and Ohno in tail.  
Aiba was busy fastening his shoelaces and didn’t see Nino approaching him until the gamer yanked him up. Aiba stared at the shorted man with wide eyes. He wasn’t just surprised by the gamer’s strength (actually it wasn’t that surprising since he had worked out a lot because of GANTZ…) but he was almost frightened how angrily he stared at him.  
“Nino?” he asked cautiously.  
“Stay away from Sho!” Nino said warning.  
“Eeeeh?” Aiba’s eyes widened more at the unexpected threat.  
“I said stay away from SHO!” Nino repeated and shoved him away hard before left the room.  
Aiba fell back and he immediately put a hand on his tummy hoping the falling didn’t hurt the baby inside him. He was still sitting on the floor when Jun came back to check on him since they all waited for him in vain.  
“Aiba-chan! Are you alright? Did you hurt somewhere?” he asked when he spotted the other on the floor.  
Aiba was tempted for a minute to tell Jun what happened but then he just shook his head. He wasn’t an elementary school kid anymore so he has to learn handle his problems alone.  
“No, it’s nothing, I just slipped on something” he said and smiled widely to reassure Jun.  
Jun shook his head and while he helped him stand up he lectured him that he should be much more careful in his current condition.  
But Aiba heard nothing about this. He still was thinking about Nino. Jun might have been right and Nino does love Sho. Aiba had to realize that he wasn’t angry at the gamer at all. Probably, if he would’ve been brave enough, he would have done the same to Nino. Threatening him to stay away from Ohno… But he wasn’t…  
“Oh, and Aiba-chan… Be careful with your answers today…” Jun said when they reached the studio.  
Aiba looked at him confused but understood his meaning as soon as Jun opened the door: today they were filming Himitsu no Arashi-chan’s ‘Dame Arashi’ segment…

  
  
“And today’s Dame Arashi is…”  
Aiba clasped his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes tightly. This might have been the first time he did this not because it was his role but because he really was praying not to be the chosen one today. The doctor told him to take care of himself profoundly cause even the smallest cold could be endanger his baby since male pregnancy wasn’t a common thing. And he already lost counting how much times he caught cold after falling into this icy water…  
But his prayers weren’t heard today…  
One minute he was still sitting between Nino and Sho and in the next minute he was falling into the pool of icy water. He shrieked and tried to climb out the pool as soon as possible. He didn’t care about that everybody was laughing at him as he slid shivering into the tube of hot water.  
“Did you hear his shriek? I didn’t know Aiba-chan can hit notes that high!” Nino laughed at him as they walked over to him.  
“Mou! You’re mean, Nino!” Aiba whined.  
“Those ice blocks were bigger than usually, don’t you think? I would’ve shrieked like that too if it would be me who’s falling into it…” Ohno said on Aiba’s defence.  
“Yeah, well… We all know that you can hit high notes so it wouldn’t have been that much of a surprise…” Nino said as he dropped an arm around Riidaa’s shoulder.  
“Doushite ore?” Aiba asked the ladies and looked at them with puppy eyes. He couldn’t wait finishing with this shooting so he’ll be able to change into dry and warm clothes.  
While the guests started to chat about what they did not like in Aiba’s answers Jun sat on the edge of the glass tube and caressed Aiba’s hair calmingly…


	8. Chapter 8

  
**Chapter 7**

**  
**  
Aiba opened his apartment’s door and stepped in. He muttered a barely audible ‘Tadaima’ to none in particular since none waited him there.  
He shuffled into the kitchen to pour a glass of water to himself to take the pills he just got. Then he headed to his bedroom hoping he’ll be able to sleep a few hours.  
“Hi, my little angle!” he murmured as he curled up on his bed and put a hand on his tiny, bulging tummy. “I wish you could come out sooner…” he added as he closed his eyes but when he just almost fell asleep his phone started ringing. He peeked at the screen before answered it.  
“Hi there, MatsuJun!... Gomen, I just arrived home and thought about taking a nap since I have nothing better to do. I’m okay, by the way… We’re _both_ okay…” he added when he sensed Jun wants to cut in. “She doesn’t need to…” Aiba protested weakly. “Jun! Tell her, I’m okay and don’t be bothered with me… Okay then… I guess Mao-chan knows where the spare key is to my apartment, right?” Aiba surrendered to the HanaDan couple. “Okay… Hai! Ja ne, Jun-pon!”  
Aiba closed his phone and wiped a silent tear from his face. He had no idea what would he do without Jun and Mao. He touched his tummy lightly again.  
“You’ll have a wonderful uncle and aunt, you know, my angel? You would deserve a lot more but it’s the all I can give you, I guess, since you won’t have your papa…” he mumbled before drifted into sleep…

  
  
Later Aiba woke up at the noises coming from the kitchen. He slowly got up and followed the sounds, finding Mao in his kitchen cooking.  
“Oh, hello, Aiba-chan!” the actress smiled at him widely when she saw him. “Did you sleep well?” she asked while continued chopping the vegetables.  
“More or less… yeah…” Aiba answered shrugging his shoulders a bit and went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. “What are you making?” he asked and stepped next to the small woman.  
“Just some salad and fish…” the woman said. “It’s almost finished if you’re hungry…” he added.  
“Yeah… I’m starving!” Aiba said with a wide smile though he didn’t really have apatite just didn’t want to hurt Mao’s feelings since she was nice enough to come here and make dinner to him.  
After the food was ready, Mao set the low table in the living room to Aiba and while the man ate she chatted about anything that popped into her mind. Aiba leant back to the couch once he finished eating.  
“Thanks for the meal, Mao-chan! Oishikatta!” he said smiling at her.  
“You’re welcome!” she smiled back at him. “Ne… will you let me touch your tummy?” she asked cutely.  
“Sure! But why?” Aiba asked laughing a bit and dropped his hands from his lap to the floor next to his thighs. “She’s not kicking yet, you know…”  
“’ _She_ ’? Isn’t it too early to diagnosis the baby’s gender?” she asked frowning.  
“It is. But I have a feeling that my little angle will be a cute baby girl. Mom’s intuition…” Aiba answered her beamingly and both of them started to laugh at the last sentence.  
“Okay then, if you say so…” she said then bent over Aiba’s small tummy and started whispering: “Hi there! It’s your Mao-auntie! You know you have a super cute daddy, right? Be a good girl, grow up healthy in there then come out to make him happy!” she said.  
Aiba laughed softly while the actress talked to his baby.  
“Ne, Aiba-chan! Didn’t you think you should talk about the baby to Ohno-san?” the woman asked looking at Aiba with concerned eyes. “I mean… it’s his child too… he has the right to know about it…” she added carefully.  
“Seems like Jun told you everything, ne?” Aiba smiled a bit then dropped his gaze sighing. “I know I should tell Riidaa but… I’m afraid…” he confessed. “What if he’ll freak out? It’s not normal to a man to be pregnant. Hell, most of the men freak out when their _wife_ or _girlfriend_ got pregnant! Let alone your band mate…” he mumbled embarrassed.  
Mao took his hand and squeezed it reassuring.  
“I know it’s hard but I still think you should tell it to him. You’ll need his support too…” she said softly.  
Just when Aiba nodded at her words, the doorbell rang.  
“Oh, it must be Jun! He said he’ll drop by when he finished with his photo shooting” she said smiling and jumped up to run and open the door to her boyfriend…

  
  
Aiba looked up when Mao led Jun to the living room entwined their fingers. Both of them were smiling without any special reason for it.  
Suddenly he understood what the actress meant by that he needs Ohno’s support too. It’s not just that his friends couldn’t always be next to him though they did their best to help him as much as they could. But it wasn’t the same if you have someone at your side that you love and who loves you back… Aiba knew that if Ohno don’t freak out about his pregnancy he sure would stay with him cause under his sleepy-spacey looks he was someone who takes responsibility for his acts. And maybe it’s selfish of him but he didn’t want them to be together if Ohno does it only because he feels it’s his duty. If someday they can be together, he wanted that to be real…  
For a while they just chatted about common things but suddenly Jun turned serious as he looked at the pregnant Miracle Boy.  
“Ne, Aiba-chan…” he started.  
“Nani?” Aiba asked looking at Jun, still smiling at the joke they were laughing at earlier.  
“When will you stop working?” he asked.  
Aiba looked at him confused at this question.  
“I was thinking about since our last Himitsu no Arashi-chan shooting. The things we have to do everyday can endanger your baby. You know this just as well as I do. What if it’s you again who falls into that pool? What if they find out you have to do back flips in our next PV? What if something happens with you during dance practice? And nevertheless… soon you can’t hide anymore your state under those baggy clothes” he added pointing at the oversized T-shirt Aiba was wearing right now.  
“You’re right… The stuff members already complaining about that I’m gaining weight recently and they always have to redo my costumes…” Aiba said with a half smile. “And I already thought about stopping but…”  
“But what?” Jun asked impatiently.  
“It’s not that simple, you know!” Aiba snapped a bit. “Sorry… but it’s not that I’m asking for a few days or a week off, you know. I’ll need at least half a year! I can’t just walk into Johnny-san’s office, saying: _‘Guess what? Ohno fucked me when he was drunk and now I’m pregnant! I need half a year hiatus to give birth…’_ He would immediately fire me…” Aiba said shaking his head.  
“Maybe not…” Jun disagreed. “It could even work…”  
“What?” Aiba and Mao asked in union looking at Jun with wide eyes.  
“Well… not with those words you just used… but I guess you should tell him the truth about your pregnancy. But maybe you better not mention Ohno, let alone he was drunk. The old man sure would throw a big fuss about it…” Jun said.  
“Tsk… You’re this optimistic just because Johnny-san likes you… You’re one of his ‘ _elite_ ’ idols…” Aiba said pouting and sank deeper into the couch.  
“Yeah, you’re right. I’m one of his favorites. That’s why I’ll go with you tomorrow when we will talk with him” Jun said firmly.  
“Tomorrow? That’s too soon!” Aiba protested sitting up quickly.  
“Nothing is ‘too soon’! You can’t waist more time. We’ll have _three_ VS Arashi shooting next week. Most of the games are too dangerous to you in your current condition” Jun said.  
“Yeah, but…” Aiba started but Jun cut in:  
“No ‘buts’! We’re going to talk with the old man Kitagawa tomorrow. End of the story. I’ll pick you up tomorrow early morning. Better be prepared if you don’t want me to drag you out of your bed and take you there with your bunny pj on!”  
“That pj is cute, don’t offend it…” Aiba pouted cutely and gave in. “Wakatta, I’ll be waiting for you tomorrow…”

  
  
“Kitagawa-san! Matsumoto-san and Aiba-san are here to talk to you about something important” the young secretary informed her boss.  
“Send them in” he said curtly and closed the folder he was reading.  
“What do you want to talk about?” Johnny asked when the two idols sat down.  
“Aiba-chan has a favor to ask you, sir” Jun said politely when it was obvious that Aiba won’t start speaking on his own.  
“Is that true? What would it be, Aiba-kun?” the old man turned his attention to the taller idol in front of him.  
“It will sound weird but… I want you to give me half a year off from work ‘cause… I’m pregnant…” Aiba said finally but didn’t dare to look up at his boss.  
“Sou desuka?” the older man chuckled a bit. “I was waiting for years to the Miracle Boy show something extremely outstanding. I guess, it’s more than what I ever could imagine… But is this really true?” he asked seriously, his glanced skipped from Aiba to Jun and back.  
The Arashi members nodded in union.  
“And what does it have to do with you, Jun-kun?” he asked the younger idol. “Don’t tell me, you’re the father of that baby…”  
“No!” Jun protested immediately. “It’s just… I was the only one who knows about the baby. Next to Aiba’s doctor, of course…” Jun said.  
“I see… then, I give you eight months of hiatus, Aiba-kun. It has to be enough to settle the things a little after that baby of yours was born. Then you can come back to continue with Arashi. In the meanwhile you still have to learn the new songs and other stuff what you can in your current condition. It will make easier your return. Jun! You’ll help him out with this!” he ordered the younger member.  
“Hai!” Jun nodded immediately.  
“Good. Aiba-kun, your hiatus starts on the next week. We’ll announce it on Monday but you don’t have to attend the press conference. In the meanwhile… try to gain as little attention as you can. It would be hard to cover up if the media knows about it… So be careful!” he warned Aiba.  
“Hai!” the idol nodded obediently.  
“Good. Now, you two can go. Have a good day!”  
The idols stood up and bowing to Johnny, they left the office. Aiba dared to sigh in relief only when they were on their way back to the green room…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

  
  
Aiba never thought that a week could pass _this_ fast. Yet he was proved wrong ‘cause the remaining three days before his hiatus began disappeared in a blink…  
“Anou, guys…” Aiba started when they finished the work on Friday night.  
The others stopped changing their clothes and looked at the Miracle Boy questioning.  
“What is it, Aiba-chan?” Sho asked when the younger idol didn’t continue.  
“Anou…” he started again but couldn’t say anything else again so just went silent and lowered his head.  
The others were all looking at Aiba who fiddled the hem of his shirt as he looked for words how to tell the others that he won’t be here after today for a long time. He didn’t want to go on this hiatus without telling them but he neither knew how to tell it them. After all it wasn’t something he can just drop in while the others were still joking about the guest they were shooting together with today.  
Jun wasn’t sure that Aiba wants announce his pregnancy now or simply that he’ll be away from Monday. But whichever it was, no matter how much he wanted to help him out, he couldn’t. It was something Aiba had to fight with alone. All what was left to him is the right to help Aiba pick himself up again if it would crush him down… So he just stood next to the others and watched Aiba carefully.  
“Come on, Aiba! I don’t have a whole day waiting for you!” Nino complained which earned him a hit on the head from Jun with his rings on.  
“What’s it, Aiba-chan?” Ohno prodded on too. “You know you can tell us anything…” he said softly.  
“Ah… actually it’s not that important… Otsukare sama!” he said forcing a fake smile on his face and bowed to the others before grabbed his bag and run out the green room…

  
  
On Monday morning Jun walked into their green room and found Nino and Sho cuddling on the couch as always. Sho was reading his newspaper while Nino was playing with his DS with his head on the newscaster’s lap. Jun frowned a bit at this sight than turned his attention to their leader. Ohno sat on the other couch flipping through a fishing magazine. It was bizarre seeing the other three members so calm and ignorant about the fact that from today they’ll be a four-member group for nearly a year… Even though they couldn’t know this, it somehow hurt Jun that maybe Aiba wasn’t that important to them…  
The youngest member quickly shook his head to make these thoughts disappear and instead he looked at the Sakumiya pair again.  
“Nino!” he called the other member. “Come here…”  
“What?” the actor barked back didn’t turning his gaze from the DS screen. “Can’t you see I’m busy right now? Go bother someone else…”  
“Oi! Ninomiya!” Jun snapped but before he could say anything else the green room’s door opened by a staff member.  
“Sumimasen. The press conference is starting, please come…” she said bowing a bit.  
“What press conference?... And Aiba-chan is not here yet…” Sho said putting away his paper.  
“That’s okay. He doesn’t need to be here. Hurry, please!” she repeated.  
“Come on, guys!” Jun said to his band mates too when they seemed to be too stunned and dragged them out…

  
  
“Thank you for coming here today. I have an announcement concerning Arashi. From today Aiba Masaki will be on hiatus for the next eight months. During this time Arashi will continue with their normal work but won’t release new single or CD nor give concerts till Aiba-san returned” Johnny-san announced when everybody gathered.  
Ohno, Sho and Nino was well-trained and kept on smiling hearing the shocking news but Jun saw the surprised glints in their eyes. Even Ohno normally unreadable face darkened with worry. Let alone the journalists. They started shouting their questions immediately, demanding the reason behind Aiba’s hiatus. Only two people remained calm in this chaos: Johnny and the youngest Arashi member.  
“Kitagawa-san! Why will Aiba-san be on hiatus? Did he do something?” one of the reporters repeated this question nth time.  
“It was his own request” Johnny answered the truth and it caused even bigger confusion. “That was it. Thank you for coming here today” the old man added then he left the room together with the Arashi members…

  
  
A week passed and the members still talked about Aiba’s sudden hiatus and about what could be the reason behind it, why he requested it? Even Nino seemed a bit worried and guilty though he did his best to cover it from everybody.  
“Ne, Jun…” Ohno called the younger member.  
“Hmm?” Jun didn’t look up from the scrip he was reading but Ohno knew he was listening to him.  
“Do you know why Aiba-chan asked for the hiatus?” Riidaa asked whispering.  
Jun was a bit shocked at the question. Or more likely that it took a week to one of them ask this question or make any movement to get the truth from him He couldn’t help but think again for a minute that they didn’t really care whether Aiba was there or not… But this still didn’t mean that he should tell them the truth. After all, it wasn’t his secret. If Aiba still didn’t want to tell it to the others he couldn’t either.  
“Why do you think I know anything?” he asked still reading his script.  
“Well… you were the only one who wasn’t shocked by Johnny-san’s announcement. And recently you spent a lot of time with Aiba-chan… So I thought he might tell you something about this…” Ohno explained smiling sheepishly.  
This was what really shocked Jun. He didn’t expect Riidaa to notice something small like this. He looked up at the older man and although he was smiling there was worry in his eyes. Jun sighed and closed the script.  
“It’s true. I know why Aiba-chan asked for the hiatus…” he admitted.  
“Hontou? Tell me!” Ohno asked impatiently what wasn’t normal in his case.  
“I won’t” Jun denied simply.  
“Why?” Ohno’s eyes widened in surprise that Jun turned him down.  
“Cause Aiba-chan asked me not to tell it anyone and I promised I won’t, till he’s prepared enough to share it with others” Jun answered honestly. “And never-the-less, I think it’s something you should hear from him…” he added.  
Ohno cocked his head to the side and looked at Jun confused. Jun sighed again.  
“If you really want to know what’s with him, you should go visit him and ask it personally” he said then stood up to find a quiet place where he can finish reading his script.  
While he climbed the stairs to the roof he was wondering whether he said too much or not. He tried not playing matchmaker after his first try seemed to be a total disaster than he expected and Aiba asked him not to do it anymore. But he neither could sit still waiting if something happens between Ohno and Aiba or not. In the end he decided it was okay. That’s sure that Aiba will be annoyed or even angry at the beginning but he didn’t break his promise telling Ohno about Aiba’s pregnancy, neither tried to set them up again…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

  
  
The first week of Aiba’s pregnancy hiatus seemed longer than anything to him. He couldn’t find his place, didn’t know what to do. Even while he was working he always wanted to have a few days off so he can do anything he wants but right now all he wanted to be together with the others as Arashi. So he just wandered around in his apartment looking for something he could kill the time with but hardly found anything that kept hi attention more than five minutes.  
On Monday night he watched the news where they talked about his sudden hiatus too showing a bit from the morning’s press conference. He felt guilty when Johnny said Arashi won’t release any single or CD nor hold concerts till he returned. He didn’t think that his absence will mess up the others’ life this much. That night when he lay in his bed he was thinking that it was him again who held back Arashi, just like when he was hospitalized because his lung collapsed.  
“Gomen ne, minna… But I can’t risk my angel even if I have to cause trouble to you with this…” he whispered into the dark room and drifted into sleep thinking that was it alright to him to be selfish once in his life?...

  
  
After the first week the things started to get better. He used to stay at home though he still really didn’t know what to do. He re-watched most of the DVDs he found in the apartment but it didn’t help a bit cause the half of them was his band mates doramas and movies and it just made him miss them more.  
Then he realized his baby will need a lot of things once she was born. So he started to busy himself with preparing her place. Sometimes he became uncertain what or how to do and – to his biggest surprised – at these times he always wanted to ask Riidaa’s help. Once he caught himself that he almost called the older man to ask him what color the baby’s room should be, yellow or pink? But fortunately he realized it in time and could stop before pushed the green button. In the end instead he called Mao asking her to accompany him on her next day off to buy a few things to the baby…  
“Ohayou, Ai-chan!” Mao greeted the man when he opened the door to her.  
“Mou! Why are you calling me ‘Ai-chan’? It sounds as if I’d be a girl…” he whined.  
“But you’ll be a mommy soon… and I thought you need a name that suits to a mommy” she said smiling widely. “And Ai-chan sounds cute!”  
Aiba pouted a bit but he knew the actress well enough to know she could be really stubborn sometimes and it was obvious that she won’t give up on calling him ‘Ai-chan’ so he just let her do as she wishes.  
“Can we go now?” he asked putting on a hat and big sunglasses to disguise himself a bit.  
“Sure! I found a lot of shops where we can buy really cute baby-stuff! I’m sure you’ll love them!” she said excited.  
Aiba nodded laughing and let Mao lead him to all those shops she found. They spent almost the whole day with shopping. Everywhere the shopkeepers mistook them as a couple and after the first few times they decided to play along. In the end they were laughing so hard that they had to sit down if they didn’t want to fell. When they finished Aiba’s baby had a dozen of new baby clothes, soothers, toys a lot of other stuff. They also ordered the baby’s furniture to be delivered to Aiba’s place later.  
Mao helped Aiba carrying back the shopping bags to his apartment before she had to run to meet with her manager who called her suddenly urging her to meet as soon as possible.  
“Ne, Ai-chan, if you need help with anything… You know you can call me anytime” she said smiling.  
“Yeah, I know and thank you for it” he smiled back at her gratefully.  
“Good. Take care of yourself!” she bid goodbye then stepped out of the apartment.

  
  
The next day Aiba decided to work a bit on the baby’s room. He picked up the shopping bags what yesterday he just threw into the room without packing out them. But as he opened the closet to tuck away the new things from the bags his door bell rang. He looked up confused. He wasn’t expecting anyone to visit him right now. Mao-chan said yesterday she’ll be busy today and Jun called him a few days ago to tell he won’t be able to come for a few weeks since he started shooting a new dorama the week before. Then who could it be…?  
He walked to the door when the bell kept ringing.  
“Who is it?” he asked through the closed door.  
“It’s me… Ohno…”  
Aiba’s heart skipped a few beats when he heard the older man’s voice. What… what was Ohno doing here…?  
“What… what do you want?” he asked flushed.  
“ I… I was worried about you and…” Ohno suddenly went silent. “Can you, please, let me in?... You’re neighbor looking at me suspiciously… I’m afraid she’ll call the police if we keep on talking through your door… Please?” Ohno asked him.  
Aiba hesitated for a bit then he opened the door with shaking hands. This was it… he won’t be able to hide his state from him anymore. Even Ohno wasn’t that oblivious to not seeing something prominent like Aiba’s bulging tummy. After all he almost reached the fifth month…  
Ohno slipped into the apartment and looked at Aiba who was standing in front of him lowering his head and…  
“Aiba-chan?... What… what happened to you?” Ohno asked finally. If he didn’t know better he would swear that Aiba looked pregnant…  
 _‘You should know it the best since it’s your fault!’_ Aiba wanted to say but bit back the words. Instead he just shrugged silently and went into the kitchen.  
“Do you want something, Riidaa? Tea? Coffee? Something to eat...” he asked trying to be a good host.  
“No… But tell me… what happened?” the older man repeated his question following Aiba.  
The younger one took a few pills before he turned to Ohno.  
“Can’t you tell by just looking at me? I’m _pregnant_ …” he said strangely calm.  
“Pregnant?... Don’t joke with something like this…” Ohno tried laughing a bit. “But… you’re a boy…”  
“I’m well aware of that fact, thank you very much!” Aiba snapped annoyed. He didn’t want to get angry at Ohno but couldn’t help it. These mood swings were unpredictable. It already happened that he yelled at Mao or simply broke down crying when Jun came over to cook him dinner.  
“Then… how?...” Ohno asked a little taken a back by Aiba’s shouting.  
“It’s something you should know since it was you who made this to me…” Aiba mumbled barely audible.  
“What?” Ohno asked and stepped closer. “What do you mean?... Me?...” he asked pointing at himself disbelieving.  
“Yeah. When I had to pick you up cause you were drunk and then you fucked me when I took you home… And I let you cause I love you…” he added mumbled then turned away not to have to look at Ohno.  
“Don’t tell me…” Ohno muttered and grabbed Aiba’s arm to turn him back. “Was that night _real_?” he asked. “Did we _really_ have sex?”  
“Of course it was real! Other way how would I be pregnant? I don’t sleep with anyone who just come around!” Aiba shouted back and his eyes brimmed with tears. _This_ is why he didn’t want to tell it to Ohno. He couldn’t bear the incredulous look in his eyes. It was… too much…  
Minutes passed in silence and Ohno said nothing just stared at Aiba with wide eyes.  
“Go away… The baby has nothing to do with you. I don’t need your pity… we’ll be okay… I know that I’m a freak so… just leave us alone…” Aiba whispered weakly and tears started to roll down on his face.  
Aiba felt Ohno’s grip loosen on his arm at this and his heart sank at this. Somewhere deep in his heart he hoped Ohno will protest, demanding to stay with him, stay with _them_ …  
“No” Ohno said and wiped away the tears from Aiba’s face. “You can’t believe how much I wished that night to be true. I thought I was just dreaming again like thousand times before… I won’t go away nor leave you and our baby cause I love you too, Masaki…” he said seriously before pulled Aiba closer and kissed him deeply…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

  
  
_‘I won’t go away or leave you cause I love you too, Masaki…’  
_ The words echoed in Aiba’s ears as their lips moved together in the heated kiss. Minutes passed till they broke the kiss in the need of air.  
“Tell me… tell me you’re not joking… tell me it’s not a dream…” Aiba panted with his eyes closed.  
Ohno smiled at this and touched his forehead to Aiba’s and slipped his hand to the younger boy’s hair caressing it lovingly.  
“It’s neither a lie nor a dream” he said silently before sealed his lips with a kiss again. “Is it a good enough proof?” he asked smirking.  
Aiba laughed softly at this.  
“Yeah… or it’s just the best dream ever…” he said and smiled at Ohno happily.  
“Then we’re dreaming the same dream…” Ohno said smiling.  
After this Aiba insisted on to show the baby’s room to him.  
“It’s not ready yet… Jun and Mao-chan helped me paint the room. Or more likely, they painted and I just instructed them. MatsuJun forbad me to do anything cause he’s always worried that something might happen to the baby…” Aiba said giggling.  
“Jun knew it? And Mao-chan too?... Why did you tell them and nothing to me? It’s my child, isn’t it?” Ohno asked with a jealous tone and pouted.  
“Gomen, Riidaa…” Aiba said still smiling. “But I couldn’t keep it from Jun, you know. Since he took me to the hospital when I almost fainted at our photo-shoot and I knew about the pregnancy then…”  
“Oh… But still, why didn’t you tell me anything?” he asked again when they sat down at the living room.  
“Mou! Riidaa! How should I tell you anything? You didn’t even remember what happened that night! You still don’t remember, you just know about it cause I told you…” it was Aiba’s turn to pout.  
Ohno entwined their fingers and raised Aiba’s hand to his lips and kissed it softly.  
“Gomen…” he said. “But I _do_ remember! Just thought it was a dream…” he said defending himself.  
“It’s okay. I guess, it doesn’t matter now, right?” Aiba asked.  
“Of course it matters!” Ohno disagreed then a mischievous grin appeared on his face and leaned closer to Aiba. “But we can re-do it anytime so I _will_ remember every detail clearly…” he whispered into his ear in a husky voice.  
“Pervert!” Aiba said and pushed Ohno away blushing furiously.  
Ohno laughed at him.  
“You’re cute” he said and showered feather light kisses on the younger boy’s flushed face making Aiba giggle.  
Then he lay down and pressed his ear on Aiba’s tummy.  
“Captain, what are you doing?” Aiba asked confused and looked down at the older man.  
“Sssh! I want to listen to the baby…” he hushed Aiba who just giggled again at this.

  
  
They stayed that way for a while. Aiba started to caress Ohno’s hair softly and couldn’t help thinking that Jun and Mao was right. Now, that Ohno was there with him, he calmed down and didn’t fear anymore what will happen…  
“Nee, Captain… You have a day-off today?” Aiba asked the older man after nearly an hour silent cuddling.  
“Mmm… no… I have to go in the jimushou at 2 pm to dance practice… The others had their individual works scheduled today morning so we can’t start earlier…” Ohno said sleepily with his eyes closed and was ready to drift into sleep.  
“2 pm? Riidaa! You know it’s 1.30 pm already, don’t you?” Aiba cried out when he looked at the clock next to the TV.  
He quickly nudged off Ohno’s head from his lap to make him get up what he did, accompanied with a lot of whining.  
“Come on, Riidaa! You’ll be late if you not hurry!” Aiba said panicky and pushed the older man toward the entrance hall.  
“Are you kicking me out now? I thought you loved me…” Ohno said mock pouting.  
Aiba smiled at him.  
“I love you but I don’t want you to be late from practice and be scolded… And you’ll have to teach me the new dance routines once I’m back to Arashi so listen closely to the instructor!” Aiba lectured the older man as if he was talking to an elementary school kid.  
“Okay, but I have one… no, two conditions!” Ohno said looking at the Miracle Boy.  
“What would they be?” Aiba asked and cocked his head to the side curiously.  
“Kiss me and call me Satoshi” Ohno answered and smiled at him widely.  
“Okay” Aiba laughed and leaned in to kiss Ohno’s lips softly then pulled back a bit. “Itterashai, Satoshi!” he said smiling, his lips brushing Ohno’s and straightened out.  
“Ittekimasu, Masaki!” Ohno beamed back at him before left…

  
  
Ohno was over-energized during the whole practice. He hardly wanted to take any break but what surprised the other three members the most that he was smiling widely all the time!  
“Hey, Ohno-kun! Did something good happen? You seem really happy today…” Sho said when the instructor gave them five minutes break.  
Ohno finished texting on his phone before turned to the rapper.  
“It did!” he answered beaming at him.  
“What was it?” Sho asked curious but Ohno just kept in smiling and didn’t answer.  
“I’m sure he got laid…” Nino said smirking and turned his head to be able to look at Ohno from his current position on the floor. “Am I right, Oh-chan?”  
“No, you’re not. It’s even better than that!” Ohno said enthusiastically.  
“Better than sex? What? Were you painting and fishing in the same time?” Nino asked joking.  
“Or he painted fishes…” Sho guessed and looked at the gamer.  
“No, you’re both wrong…” Ohno answered and since he didn’t stop them the gamer and the rapper kept on guessing what could be the reason of Ohno’s sudden happiness.  
Jun listened to them silently and watched the oldest member closely. Their leader kept on texting from time to time and his smile became even wider every time he got a message. Could it be…? Jun pulled out his phone from his pocket to send a mail to Aiba.  
 _‘Aiba-chan! By any chance, did you talk to Riidaa recently?’  
_ Soon his phone beeped signaling the incoming text.  
 _‘Yeah, I did’_ was Aiba’s answer accompanied with a smiling emoticon.  
 _‘Did you two confessed or something? Cause he’s more hyper than you on your best days…’  
_ Jun didn’t have to wait long again to get the reply.  
 _‘We did’_ and this time a whole bunch of smiling, dancing, jumping emoticons followed the short message.  
Jun chuckled at this happily but when he wanted to text back to Aiba the dance instructor came back. Jun typed a short _‘Omedetou!’_ to him before he got up to continue the practice…

  
  
“Come on, guys! One more time!” Ohno said.  
The dance instructor left an hour ago but Ohno forced the other members to stay back and keep on practicing.  
“Mou! Oh-chan, stop it!” Nino whined and collapsed onto the floor. “Sho-chan, tell Riidaa to stop it! I can’t dance anymore!”  
Sho kneeled next to him and brushed away a few locks from the gamer’s sweaty forehead smiling at him caringly.  
“Nino is right, Riidaa. It’s enough for today. Even the dance instructor was satisfied with today’s achievement and you know he’s _never_ satisfied! We can continue it tomorrow” the newscaster reasoned.  
“But…” Ohno started pouting.  
“Riidaa! You’re way better dancer than we are which means we need much more time to learn the choreography. Please understand it. But right now we need rest unless we can do nothing…” Jun agreed with Nino and Sho.  
“I’m a good dancer! Talk just in your name! That's not my fault that you suck at dancing...” the brat protested against that he would be a bad dancer.  
Ohno pouted some more but in the end he had to give in.  
“Okay, then let’s go home…” he said sighing and the other three members were more than happy to obey this order…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

  
  
After that day, Ohno practically moved in with Aiba without properly talking about it or agreeing on this. Not that it would need any talk cause it was somehow natural to both of them, yet Aiba was still a bit surprised when the older man came back on the ‘confession day’.  
“Riidaa? What are you doing here?” the younger idol asked surprised when he opened the door.  
“I missed you” Ohno pouted cutely. “But I can go home if I’m bothering you…” he added and turned to leave.  
“No!” Aiba said quickly grabbing Ohno’s arm and pulled him into the apartment. “Of course you’re not bothering me! I was just surprised. I thought you would want to go home after practice…” Aiba said.  
“That’s why I’m here…” Ohno said smiling at the taller boy.  
Aiba blinked at him confused for a few seconds before the happiest smile appeared at his face.  
“Okaeri, Satoshi…”  
“Tadaima” Ohno replied to him before kissed his lips.  
“Do you want dinner? I can reheat the left-over curry to you…” Aiba said as they went to the kitchen.  
“You made it?” Ohno asked while the younger boy started to prepare the food to him.  
“Of course I made it! Who else would’ve?” Aiba asked back laughing.  
“You can’t cook!” Ohno said ordering.  
“What? Why?” Aiba looked at him confused.  
“How can you ask _‘why’_? Cause it’s dangerous, of course! It’s not just that you can cut your finger or something. You have to rest, instead of running up and down in the kitchen…!” Ohno said firmly. “From now on, I’ll do the cooking. You just sit down and let me do this too…”  
Ohno took the spoon from Aiba’s hand and pushed down the pregnant boy on a chair at the dining table.  
“You know that I’m just pregnant, not dying, don’t you?” Aiba asked amused.  
“Of course I know that! And don’t say _you’re just pregnant_ … You make it sound as it wouldn’t a big deal cause it is! It’s our first child! You have to take care of yourself for your own and the baby’s sake too! So that’s why you have to rest. You can’t endanger our baby…” the older man said seriously.  
“I don’t think cooking would endanger the baby but if it makes you worry less, then I let you cook” Aiba gave in smiling.  
Ohno smiled back at him radiantly and continued to reheat the curry what he stopped doing their discussion…

  
  
So after Ohno ‘moved in’ with Aiba the younger boy kept doing nothing when Riidaa was at home. But when the older was out working, Aiba always did as he wished. It wasn’t that he didn’t respect Ohno’s concern about the baby and him but he just couldn’t stand doing nothing. He accepted that he had to stop working cause that _really_ would endanger the baby and he wouldn’t be able to hide anymore his state with the lie that he was simply gaining weight…  
Aiba turned out the radio once Ohno’s Arashi Discovery was over and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of juice when his phone started ringing.  
“Moshi-moshi?”  
“Hey there, Aiba-chan! How are you feeling?” Jun asked in a cheerful tone.  
“Hi, Jun! We’re okay, everything is fine. Did something happen? You sound happy…” Aiba said.  
“Oh, well, now that you asking… I was just told that Mao-chan will star a few episodes in my new dorama so that’s it, I guess…” the younger Arashi member said.  
“That’s great! Good luck to both of you!” Aiba said happily. “Don’t forget to tell me when they will start airing it!” he reminded the younger man.  
“I won’t. Anyway, I finished already and thought that I can drop by and cooking dinner to you…” Jun said.  
“Oh…”  
“What do you mean _‘oh’_?” Jun asked suspiciously.  
“Well… Satoshi said he’ll cook chahan tonight…” Aiba admitted.  
“Oh, yeah. I forgot you don’t need me anymore since you and Riidaa got together…” Jun said and his tone made it obvious that he’s pouting.  
“No, it’s nothing like that! And he cooks everyday so I guess, he’ll be happy if he doesn’t have to tonight… And I miss Jun-tan’s cooking!” Aiba added in a sing-song voice.  
“Okay, I forgive you this time but just because I’m happy and you’re carrying my cute little niece…” Jun said graciously. “I’ll be there in an hour… Mao comes too…”  
“Okay. See you then!” Aiba hang up smiling.

  
  
“Tadaima, Masaki!”  
“Okaeri, Satoshi!” Aiba shouted from the living room before turned off the TV and got up from the couch to greet his boyfriend properly. “How was today’s practice?” he asked after kissing his lips.  
“It was fine. The new choreography is great, but I miss you there…” the artist said pouting his lips a bit which made Aiba giggle and kiss those lips again.  
“Guess what? Jun-tan and Mao-chan will come over and Jun-pon will cook dinner!... He called me earlier to tell Mao-chan got a few scenes in his new dorama and I think he just wants to celebrate it. After all, this is the first time they’re in a dorama together since HanaDan…” Aiba babbled happily.  
“Oh… I see… Then my chahan has to wait till tomorrow, I guess…” the older man shrugged a bit and didn’t seem as if he was offended that Jun stole the cook’s role from him for tonight…  
Nearly two hours later all four of them were sitting around Aiba’s dining table, eating Jun’s fabulous cooking while chatting about Jun’s dorama. It turned out that Aiba was right and Jun _did_ want to celebrate but two things. Once that he and Mao was filming together again, and that Ohno and Aiba confessed to each other and they’re now together.  
“Ne, Aiba-chan! I thought about something…” Mao started suddenly. “Don’t you want to hold a baby shower party? That would be so great!” the actress suggested happily.  
“Baby shower party?...” Aiba asked back uncertain and looked at Ohno questioning.  
“That’s a good idea, I think… It wouldn’t be anything big, right?” Ohno looked at Mao who nodded at this. “Just the four of us… and Nino and Sho…” Ohno said.  
“After all… I don’t think it would be such a good idea!” Aiba said immediately when he heard the mention of Nino.  
“Why?” the other three people around the table looked at the pregnant boy confused.  
“I just… don’t think it’s a good idea… That’s all…” Aiba mumbled and tried to avoid looking into their eyes.  
“It’s because of Nino, am I right?” Jun asked after a few minutes of frozen silence.  
“Nino?” Ohno asked more confused and turned his glance from his boyfriend to their youngest band mate.  
Mao – sensing it’s something they don’t want her presence – silently excused herself and left the room.  
“I think Aiba’s still afraid that Nino loves you, Riidaa… After all these years, he was a kind of carried away with your Ohmiya SK stuff…” Jun answered to Ohno matter-of-factly.  
“It’s not about Nino!” Aiba snapped, surprising both Jun and Ohno. “It’s about Nino _and_ Sho…” he added in a more silent tone.  
“What’s with them?” Ohno asked again.  
“They’re pretty much messing around…” Jun started but Aiba cut in:  
“They’re not just _messing around_!... Nino told me to stay away from Sho… He doesn’t like it when I’m around him and I understand and respect it. So I’d rather not be round Sho unless it’s work related…” Aiba explained.  
“Oh, come on, Aiba-chan! You don’t have to worry about this! That brat is just jealous and he likes to show off his strength hoping it helps him turning everything to his liking. It’s really not something you should be bothered with…” Jun said shrugging disinterested and took his glass.  
“No!” Aiba shouted and jumped from the table. “ _You_ don’t understand it! You don’t understand how it is when you see the person you love, talking, laughing, and simply _being happy_ with someone else! Don’t give this _‘he’s just jealous’_ stuff cause it’s a bullshit! Nino is _hurt_ because the one he loves is in love with someone else!... But it’s something you’ll never understand…”  
Aiba stared at Jun with teary eyes before run to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind himself, leaving his totally stunned band mates at the table…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

  
  
“Gomen ne, Ohno-kun… It’s my fault… I shouldn’t have mentioned the baby shower party… Gomen ne?” Mao said; she went back to the dining room after Aiba run out from there.  
Ohno shook his head and smiled at the actress.  
“It’s not your fault. Just the mood swings… And it’s also hard to Masaki that he had to leave Arashi, even if it’s just temporary so I guess he’s afraid to face Nino and Sho” Ohno said. “Yet I guess it would be better if you two would leave now. Masaki needs to be alone now…”  
The HanaDan couple nodded at this understanding.  
“Then we’ll meet tomorrow at work…” Jun said. “And… I’m sorry too, Riidaa…” he added before they left.  
Ohno looked at their closed bedroom door and sighed softly. He was worried about Aiba but he was sure that the younger boy would kick him out if he tries to go in right now. So he decided to clean up after their unfinished dinner before he makes any attempt to talk to his boyfriend.  
Half an hour later the kitchen was clean, the left-over food stored into the fridge and all the dishes were packed away to their places in the cupboard. Ohno walked to the bedroom. The door was still closed and no sounds came from inside. He knocked softly but when he got no answer, he slowly opened the door.  
“Masaki? Are you sleeping?” he asked whispering.  
The younger boy was curled up on their bed but slowly shook his head at Ohno’s question. Since he didn’t tell Ohno to go away, the older man stepped to the bed and lay down hugging Aiba from behind.  
“Gomen ne, Satoshi… I didn’t want to shout… or ruin the night but… Jun didn’t understand it… He thinks Nino’s just a brat but he really loves Sho-kun and he’s just afraid to loose him to me… I… I felt the same at that time… when he was clinging to you all day long… It’s just… I wasn’t brave enough to tell him to stay away from you… But… I’m just a coward…” the pregnant boy break down crying.  
Ohno hugged him tighter and rocked him a bit to calm him down, whispering reassuring words into his ear. After a few minutes of crying, Aiba seemed to calm down and Ohno dared to speak his mind:  
“You know, Masaki… I understand your feelings but you can’t avoid Nino or Sho-kun to the rest of your life. After our baby was born, you’ll come back to Arashi and you’ll have to be able to talk and work with both of them properly” Ohno murmured the words into Aiba’s soft locks. “And they are not just our band mates or co-workers. They’re out friends! I want to share our happiness with them…” he said and put one hand on Aiba’s tummy. “Nino is my best friend… He was your best friend too in our junior days, didn’t he?” Ohno asked.  
“He was” Aiba answered.  
“And don’t you miss him?” Ohno asked again.  
“I miss him…” Aiba admitted sniffing.  
Ohno smiled at this answer and kissed Aiba’s nape lightly.  
“Then you’ll just have to talk to him properly. I’m sure he misses you too… So promise me you’ll call him, okay?” Ohno asked him.  
Aiba let out a soft grunt what could be both yes or no but Ohno didn’t force him to give a clearer answer. After all, Aiba needs time to find out how they should rebuild their friendship. They drifted too far from each other and hurt each other too much…  
Still hugging Aiba, Ohno hummed softly till the younger boy fell asleep…

  
  
“Ne, Masaki!” Ohno called him from the kitchen on the next day.  
“Nani?” Aiba asked back and put away the manga he was reading and went to the kitchen to his boyfriend.  
“I wondered when will be your next check up?” the older man asked and looked up from preparing their dinner.  
Aiba looked at the calendar which hangs next to the fridge.  
“The day after tomorrow. Why?” Aiba looked back at Ohno.  
“I thought about going with you…” Ohno confessed and smiled sheepishly. “I want to see our baby…” he admitted.  
Aiba smiled at him brightly.  
“Arigatou. It’ll be in the morning. Is that okay with your schedule?” he asked frowning a bit.  
“Yeah, don’t worry. I have that day off anyway so it’s okay” Ohno said reassuring and kissed the younger boy who immediately started smiling after this. “Can we eat now?”  
“Hai!” Aiba beamed at him happily.

  
  
“Do you want to know the baby’s gender?” the doctor asked them when she started to examine Aiba’s tummy with the ultra-sound machine.  
“Hai!” Ohno said immediately making both Aiba and the doctor laughing at him lightly. Ohno blushed and lowered his head a bit in shame till Aiba took his hand. Ohno smiled softly at his pregnant boyfriend before both of them turned their attention to the monitor where their baby was seen.  
“Look, you have a baby girl! Congratulation!” the woman said pointing at the monitor.  
“I knew it” Aiba said proudly.  
“How did you?” the doctor asked curious. “I never said before and it wouldn’t have been sure till now…”  
“That’s because I didn’t need you to tell this to me. I was just sure that my little angle will be a beautiful baby girl… Mom’s intuition…” he added jokingly.  
“Alright then. Do you want a picture of the baby?” she asked them.  
“Yes, please… and if it’s not too much problem, can we get three copies of the picture?” Ohno asked politely.  
“Sure. I’ll be back soon with the pictures. Aiba-kun, I’m glad, both of you are fine. Take care of yourself from now on too and see you on the next check up” she smiled at the Miracle Boy.  
“Hai! See you!” Aiba smiled back at her.

  
  
“What do you want to eat for lunch?” Ohno asked as they walked out the hospital. “I’ll make anything you want…” he said smiling.  
“You always cook what I want” Aiba said laughing. “But still the only dish you master at is chahan” he said teasing.  
“I thought you like my chahan…” Ohno mumbled.  
“I do. But can we eat something else today? For example… katsudon! Pretty please?” Aiba looked at his boyfriend with puppy eyes.  
Ohno laughed and kissed Aiba’s lips lovingly.  
“Sure, anything you want. Then it’ll be katsudon for today… Let’s go, I’ll need to go grocery shopping too…” the older man said and took Aiba’s hand and they got into a stopping taxi.  
  
Yet none of them noticed the man at the other side of the street with a camera in his hands…  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

  
  
“Ohayou” Ohno mumbled sleepily with a yawn as he walked into the green room.  
“Hey, Riidaa! Something happened? You look tired…” Jun said when the older man collapsed next to him on the couch.  
Ohno glanced at Sho’s direction who was the only person in the room next to them. The rapper was sitting in the corner at the other end of the room reading his newspaper.  
“Nothing much. Just…” Ohno suppressed another yawn. “…Masaki wanted mint and chocolate chip flavored ice cream yesterday in the middle of the night. So I went out to buy it to him yet it took three hours to find a supermarket where I could buy it… And when I arrived back at home he said he doesn’t want it and he hates it…” the artist whispered.  
Jun started chuckling.  
“It’s not funny, you know!” Ohno pouted at the younger man.  
“I’m sorry, Riidaa, but it is!” Jun replied and couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore.  
“Mou! Stop it, MatsuJun!” Ohno whined loudly.  
Sho looked at them frowning.  
“What’s so funny?” he asked them confused.  
“Nothing! Nothing is funny…” Ohno said quickly to his luck Jun was still laughing so hard he could say nothing. “Stop it already, will you, Matsumoto Jun?” he tried to use his best ‘leader voice’ but it was pretty much useless since he was still pouting.  
But Jun’s laughter suddenly faded when after a quick knock the door swung open by a panting staff member.  
“Sumimasen. Ohno-san! Johnny-san wants to see you immediately. Hurry, please… He… seems a bit angry…” she added looking at the three idols with concern in his eyes.  
Ohno blinked at her then looked at Jun and Sho questioning but they just shook their head.  
“I guess I better get going then…” Ohno mumbled and followed the staff member.  
“What the heck was it?” Sho asked confused.  
“I think it has something to do with this…” Nino said surprising his band mates. None of them was noticing the smallest man arrive.  
The gamer showed a magazine to them with an angry frown on his face. Sho took it from him. It was that kind of magazine in which none of them wanted to appear. Yet now there were a bunch of photos about Ohno and Aiba coming out a hospital, holding hands, there was even one where they were kissing! In the article they blabbed about how strong Arashi’s ‘ _member ai_ ’ seems to be, yet it might be more between these two, but the most of it was made up storied that the hospital visit must has something to do with Aiba’s sudden hiatus. And to Jun’s greatest fear, they even hinted a joke that Aiba looks like he’s pregnant…  
“What’s the meaning of this?” Sho asked disbelieving. “Aiba-chan and Ohno…” he mumbled.  
Nino looked at the rapper with unreadable face at this then turned on his heels without a word and headed to the door.  
“Oi! Ninomiya! Where are you going?” Jun asked him.  
“I go talk with that baka” Nino said without glancing back.  
“Wait, Nino! You can’t go…!” Jun said running after him and tried to stop him. “What’s with the practice?” the younger man said as he grabbed Nino’s arm.  
Nino yanked his arm free from Jun’s grip.  
“Fuck the practice! I want to know what Aiba dragged Oh-chan into!” the gamer said and run away.  
“Fuck…” Jun mumbled as he stared at the place where Nino just disappeared behind the corner…

  
  
Aiba was sitting in the rocking chair in the baby’s room. He was watching the wall where Ohno painted cute little puppies, kitties and bunnies to decorate the room and it always made Aiba smile.  
“ _Utao, utao, egao de ne! Utao, utao, genki oku! Ahiru ya kaeru ya wan-chan mo! Minna de isshou ni tanoshini yukai, guru-guru, guru-guru, wau-wau, ga-ga, minna de utao, pa-pi-pu-pe-pon!_ ” Aiba hummed happily rocking the chair back and forth when suddenly his phone beeped indicating a new message.  
He grabbed it quickly, hoping Ohno texted something to him but his smile disappeared as soon as he read the text.  
‘ _Masaki! We’re in a bit of trouble right now. Don’t go out or open the door to anyone till I’m back! Take care! Love you! S._ ’  
“What the…?” Aiba muttered confused and the next minute someone hammered on his door loudly.  
“Oi! Open it, Aiba! Do you hear me? Open it right now!”  
Aiba frowned and approached the door cautiously.  
“Nino-chan? Is that you?” he asked through the closed door.  
“Of course it’s me! Now open it!” the gamer sounded more impatient than annoyed which was a good sign in his case yet Aiba still hesitated a bit. Ohno told him don’t open the door to anyone… But… it was Nino, and Ohno couldn’t include their friends into this ‘ _anybody_ ’, now did he? So in the end Aiba opened the door slightly, just enough to the skinny gamer to slide into the apartment.  
“I’m grateful you finally decided to let me in…” Nino said sarcastically as he kicked off his shoes and stomped inside without waiting for further invitation. Aiba followed him slowly watching him concerned. He put one hand on his tummy not that he thought this could hide it from the actor.  
“And now will you, please, tell me…” Nino started and faced to Aiba when they were in the living room. “What the hell! Don’t tell me that magazine guessed right and you’re really pregnant!” Nino gasped when he looked at Aiba the first time since he stormed into his home.  
“Surprise!... I guess…” Aiba said trying to smile but he was too worried so failed badly.  
“This is why you asked for the hiatus? And it’s Oh-chan’s kid, right? This is why he was so hyper recently, nee? They were in the hospital to check up on you, didn’t you?” Nino seemed to have a hard time to grasp what he was seeing and what he managed to put together just now.  
“Yeah, it’s the truth…” Aiba admitted and still looked at Nino with a bit fear in his eyes. “I’m sorry for lying to you all…” he added. “And…” Aiba hesitated a bit but then he decided that since Nino was here he should keep his promise. Who knows when he will get another chance to talk to the gamer alone? “I’m sorry about Sho-kun too… I… I never wanted to make him fall for me, I swear! And I didn’t even realize it till Jun told it to me! I’m really sorry standing between you two…” he said gabbling.  
Nino blinked at him stunned by the sudden apology.  
“Baka! Why are you apologizing? You don’t have to apologize for something like this… Everything is cool between Sho-kun and me…” ‘ _I think…_ ’ he added in thoughts and crossed his arms over his chest to keep up the nonchalant air while Aiba stared at him with innocent eyes. “Actually, it should be me who says this… I was too blinded by my jealousy and hurt… But I guess, I don’t have to explain to you what I felt when I saw you together… So… gomen…” Nino said and turned his head away guarding his emotions efficiently before they could become readable on his face.  
Aiba stared at the gamer for minutes trying to grasp that _Ninomiya Kazunari_ just admitted his fault… Then a wide grin bloomed on the Miracle Boy’s face.  
“Arigatou, Nino-chan!” he beamed at him.  
“Yeah, whatever…” Nino snorted but couldn’t hide that his lips were curling into a small smile…

  
  
“Hey, Nino! Why are you here, anyway? Not that I mind your company or something but I’m pretty sure you didn’t come to…” Aiba quickly went silent before the word ‘apologize’ left his mouth. That’s sure that Nino would deny that he ever apologized to Aiba. “…to say what you just said… Other way you wouldn’t have tried to break down my poor door…” he added grinning.  
“Oh! I totally forgot that!” Nino cried out.  
“Forgot what?” Aiba asked curious.  
“You and Oh-chan are into one of _those_ magazines… There are a bunch of photos of you two. Coming out a hospital, holding hands, kissing, getting into a taxi together and all… The article joked about that there could be something more between you two than friendship and ‘member ai’… They even wrote that you look like you’re pregnant… So I wanted to know what you dragged Oh-chan into and kick your ass for it cause I thought it was your fault that Oh-chan got into _that_ kind of magazine…” Nino said.  
“Really? Oh my god! Satoshi! Dou shiou?...” Aiba jumped from the couch (well, tried to jump since in his current state it was a pretty hard task to do…) and panicky run up and down in the living room.  
“Oi! Stop it, Aibaka!” Nino shouted at him which Aiba obeyed immediately staring at Nino with wide eyes. “You do nothing. Sit down, I don’t think it helps to that kid in your tummy if you run around in circles and if you hurt Oh-chan’s baby, I’ll kill you!...” Nino waited till Aiba followed his order and sit back at the couch. “Johnny summoned him when I got to the jimusho in the morning but I don’t know what happened. You stay here and I go back to check on the situation. I’ll call you… Fuck! I’m already late from practice… It’s your fault, baka!” Nino grumbled before got up and left the apartment…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

  
  
The door clicked closed softly after Ohno stepped into the apartment. He came so silent that Aiba didn’t even notice it till he entered the baby’s room where Aiba was. The younger boy was sitting in the rocking chair, holding his mobile in his hands ever since Nino left but not a single message came from Nino or Ohno. And it made Aiba worry a lot… He couldn’t stand knowing nothing whether Ohno was punished or not. Let alone if Johnny found out some kind of punishment to him too… But that was sure that right now he was way more worried about Ohno’s situation than about his own…  
“Ah! Satoshi, okaeri!” Aiba did his best to smile but the older man’s face didn’t cheer up.  
Ohno kneeled in front of the rocking chair pressing his face to Aiba’s tummy while hugging the boy’s waist.  
“Satoshi…” Aiba whispered fearfully and put one hand lightly on top of Ohno’s head. “Johnny-san… Did… did he punish you?...”  
Ohno shook his head a bit and shrugged but didn’t answer properly for a few, long minutes.  
“It’s not that kind of punishment what you think about… I didn’t get a suspension or something… He said he’d do that but that would just cause more rumors if suddenly I’d disappear from Arashi too…” Ohno mumbled a bit incoherently. “But he withdrew all my upcoming individual jobs… Interviews, photo shootings, CM roles… even that butai what was promised to me half a year ago… I really wanted that butai, you know?...” the older man said sighing.  
“Gomen ne, Satoshi… It’s my fault… If I wouldn’t this _freak_ … you…”  
Ohno sat back at his heels quickly and looked at his boyfriend.  
“Don’t say this, baby! It’s not your fault at all! And don’t say you’re a ‘ _freak_ ’… Didn’t I tell you enough times how happy I am that we’ll have our baby?” he asked grabbing Aiba’s hands squeezing it gently.  
“Yeah… but you wanted that butai so much! You talked about that non-stop in the last few months… I feel bad that it was taken from you now…” Aiba said lowering his head.  
“It’s true but that’s just a stage play. If I’d have to choose between you two and these jobs, including that butai, I wouldn’t hesitate to make this decision again” the artist said firmly.  
“ _Again_?” Aiba asked confused and blinked at the older man with innocent eyes.  
“Oops…” Ohno mumbled when he realized he slipped but didn’t answer.  
“What do you mean, Satoshi? What is it with you would make the same decision again?! Tell me!” Aiba asked hysterically.  
“Calm down, Masaki! Baby, listen to me, calm down! It’s no good to the baby if you work up yourself…” Ohno quickly got up and hugged the boy tightly who gasped for air with wide eyes. When Aiba finally calmed down, Ohno speak up: “Johnny said he overlooked this whole pregnancy thing because it was you but he won’t accept another member getting involved in this. So he ordered me to break up with you. And when I said no to him, he took back my individual jobs…” Ohno acknowledged what happened in the morning…

  
  
“Did you tell this to the others too?” Aiba asked after a while.  
Ohno nodded.  
“I guess then that’s why Nino didn’t call me though he promised…” Aiba mused aloud.  
“You talked to Nino?” Ohno jerked up at the mention of the gamer.  
Aiba nodded.  
“Yeah… He was here in the morning… He wanted to kick my ass because you got into _that_ kind of magazine because of me…” Aiba said and smiled faintly.  
“And did you two make up?” Ohno asked impatiently.  
Aiba nodded again at this.  
“Yokatta!...” Ohno smiled relieved the first time since he came home…

  
  
Aiba didn’t mention, but he saw that Ohno was silently sulking from time to time when he thought he wasn’t looking. And the older man thought he managed to hide it well since Aiba was never mentioning it. But he had more reasons to do this. Once: because Aiba didn’t want to risk a fight with the artist about it. One might say he was simply avoiding the problem but the pregnant boy still had his fears buried deep in his heart that Ohno one day would leave him cause he was too much a burden to him… And his other reason was that simply he had no idea what he should tell or do to make him feel better. So he tried to do simply what was his best. Acting all baka and happy-go-lucky, hoping it will cheer up Ohno too…  
Sometimes he succeeded but most of the time he didn’t…  
The only thing what made this whole situation bearable that like this Ohno had much more freetime what they could spend together. Sometimes Aiba asked Ohno to help him learning their new songs – it was Jun who should’ve helped him out with this as Johnny ordered him but none protested when Aiba said he wants Ohno to teach him… Other times he asked the older man to show him the dance routines he’ll have to learn once he’ll be back… But mostly they planned their future with their baby. It was the topic what never failed to enchant a smile on the artist’s lips.  
“Ne, Satoshi… How do you want to name the baby?” Aiba asked one day.  
Both of them were sitting in the living room, or rather Ohno was sitting on the couch while Aiba lay with his head in the older man’s lap. They watched Nino’s ‘Minami-kun no Koibito’ what was currently rerunning in the TV. Ohno turned his attention from the commercial break and looked down at the Miracle Boy.  
“Sou desu ne… Umi!” he said victorious after a few minutes of thinking.  
“Umi?... But if we call her ‘Umi’ it’ll always remind you of the sea so you’ll never be at home but gone out fishing…” Aiba pouted but his eyes shined happily.  
Ohno pouted back at him but there was smile in his eyes too.  
“Okay then. What do _you_ want to call her?” he asked.  
“Aya” Aiba answered without hesitation.  
“That would sound silly…” Ohno protested. “Aiba Aya…”  
“Of course that would sound silly but that won’t be her name. It’s Ohno Aya…” Aiba beamed at the older man. “I like how it sounds…”  
“Ohno Aya…? Okay, she’ll be Aya but then I’ll give the name to our second child” Ohno said authoritatively.  
“ _Our second child_? What makes you think we’ll have other children too?” Aiba asked with wide eyes.  
“Why? You don’t want more?” Ohno asked pouting cutely again.  
“It’s not about I want or don’t want more… Do you really think I’ll be pregnant again?” Aiba asked incredulous.  
“Why wouldn’t you?” Ohno asked back shrugging.  
Aiba chuckled at how simple Ohno’s logic could be sometimes.  
“Okay then. _If_ I _ever_ become pregnant again, you’ll have the right to name that baby” Aiba said.  
“Really? You promise?” Ohno asked with shining eyes as he looked at his boyfriend.  
“Un, yakusoku!” Aiba smiled back at him…

  
  
Later that night when they were already in bed, Aiba couldn’t sleep. Ohno was hugging him from behind, burying his face into his nape, his breathing fanning softly his skin. It was almost as if the older man was already sleeping yet Aiba knew he wasn’t. He rarely let himself falling asleep while Aiba was still awake…  
“Ne, Satoshi… I was thinking about something…” Aiba whispered though there was no reason to do so since none was there next to them yet the darkness somehow indicated Aiba to lower his voice.  
“Hmm?”  
“You said you want to share our happiness with the others, right?” Aiba asked.  
“Yeah…” Ohno mumbled sleepily. “But why is it important right now?”  
“Let’s have that baby shower party…”


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

  
  
“Ne, let me do it!”  
“No!”  
“Pretty please?” he looked at his boyfriend with puppy eyes.  
“No!” the older man said firmly.  
“But I want to do something too…” the younger whined pouting cutely and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“No. We already agreed that you can do nothing in the kitchen till the baby was born…” Ohno said and looked at Aiba. “If you want to do something so badly, you can take the plates to the table. One at a time…”  
“I hate you” Aiba mumbled still pouting.  
“I love you too!” Ohno beamed back at him.  
Aiba pouted some more before grabbed the plates – all of them – and headed to the dining room with them.  
“I said ‘ _one at a time_ ’!” Ohno said protesting.  
“I still can carry _six plates_ to the table at once, thank you very much! Even I became this fat, that doesn’t mean I became a weakling too…”  
“Who told you that you’re fat?” Ohno asked dumbfounded.  
“I don’t need anyone to tell this. I see this everyday when I look in the mirror” Aiba said sulkily.  
Ohno immediately left the half-finished food on the stove to step next to Aiba. He turned the boy’s face toward himself to look into his tearful eyes.  
“Masaki, baby, why are you thinking something like this?” he asked softly.  
“But it’s true! I’m fat and ugly…” Aiba sniffed as the tears started to roll down on his face.  
Ohno took Aiba’s face into his palms and wiped away his tears with his thumbs.  
“It’s not true! You’re beautiful! You’re the most beautiful creature I ever saw! I can’t imagine what I did to deserve you. And if you’re love wouldn’t more than enough, you even give me our baby! Thank you! You’re beautiful, my love, never think anything else! And I love you, always will!” Ohno said seriously before pulled down the taller boy into a deep kiss.  
Aiba’s hiccups soon faded as he responded to Ohno’s heated kiss. But then he suddenly broke the kiss…  
“Oh!...” he shouted with wide eyes and put a hand on his tummy.  
“What’s wrong, Masaki? Do you hurt somewhere?” Ohno asked frightened.  
Aiba shook his head quickly and smiled brightly.  
“She kicked…” he said happily. “Hora, give me your hand…” he said grabbing Ohno’s hand and put it on his tummy where the baby was kicking. “It’s kind of… ticklish…” he said giggling.  
“Ah!” Ohno’s face lit up when he felt the baby’s kicking under his palm too.  
Soon both of them were laughing happily but the soon-to-be family’s intimate moment was roughly disturbed by the door bell’s loud ringing.  
“They’re here!” Aiba said with shining eyes.  
“Okay, you finish setting the table while I open the door…” Ohno said kissing Aiba one last time before he went to let their friends in…

  
  
“Which one of you should be cooking? Cause to your information, whatever you are cooking, it’s burning down…” Nino said as he intruded the apartment together with Sho, Jun and Mao.  
“Ah! The dinner!” Ohno cried out panicky and run to the kitchen but it was too late…  
“You should’ve let me cook…” Aiba said lecturing as he peaked into the pot.  
“Don’t start it again! You can’t cook in your current state!” Ohno argued back pouting and everybody started to laugh at the couple.  
“Then I think it would be better if you all leave and I try to make something instead of _this_ … what Riidaa created to us…” Jun said ushering out the others from the kitchen. “Nino! You help me!” he called back the actor.  
“Why should I?” the brat protested.  
“Cause I said so! Now bring back your ass here and do as I tell you!” Jun snapped back. “Aiba-chan! We can use your fridge, right?” the youngest member asked but already opened the said door to check out what they can cook for dinner…  
When Jun and Nino finally finished improvising dinner from whatever they found in Aiba’s fridge, they all sat around the dining table.  
“Ano… I have an announcement…” Ohno started what they all sat down. “Masaki and I are together and out baby girl will be born in eight weeks!” he said proudly.  
“And the only thing which wasn’t obvious to everybody already that your kid will be a girl” Nino said mockingly but he smiled at the couple too.  
“Ne, Satoshi…Bring that…” Aiba whispered to Ohno who nodded and left the dining room and returned with a shopping bag a few minutes later to give it to Aiba.  
“Arigatou” Aiba smiled lovingly at his boyfriend then looked at their friends. “Well, since Arashi is kind of like family to both of us, we want you to be Aya’s uncles, and you, Mao-chan, to be her aunt…” Aiba said smiling and took out the three, framed ultrasound pictures of the baby from the bag and gave it to Nino, Sho and the HanaDan couple.  
“Oh, she’s so small!” Mao squealed excited.  
Jun smiled at his girlfriend sweetly then pulled her closer to him and they started whispering about something accompanied with the actress’ giggling.  
“I thought this is your baby shower party… Doesn’t it mean _we_ should give gifts to you?” Sho asked the pregnant boy on his side.  
“I guess. But it’s important to Satoshi so…” Aiba answered to him whispered and shrugged a bit. “And you _will_ be her uncles” he added smiling.  
“Arigatou” Sho said and smiled back widely at him before looked at the photo in his hands.  
An hour later, after finishing the dinner, they moved to the living room to give Aiba (and the baby) the presents they brought. The baby got a couple of new clothes and toys; and the soon-to-be parents got a few useful books about parenting.  
“You know, I hope that kid will be after Oh-chan… It would be a disaster if she would be after her ‘mommy’…” Nino said sarcastically as he watched Aiba who was playing with one of the stuffed toys the baby just got.  
“Oi! I’m pregnant here! You should be nice to me!” Aiba protested pouting.  
Ohno snickered a bit at this and pulled Aiba to him to give him a quick kiss.  
“Oi! Stop it, would you?” Jun said laughing and threw a small, soft ball at Ohno who immediately pulled away from Aiba and smiled sheepishly.  
“By the way, I’m always nice. It’s not my fault that you can’t honor my caring…” the brat picked back up their former ‘conversation’ as if he didn’t see Ohno’s act or hear Jun’s words.  
The friendly fight want on like this for a while between the Arashi members – with Mao’s soft chuckling in the background – and only Sho sat there silently next to them…  
“Ano!” the rapper’s voice cut through the quarrel suddenly, gaining everybody’s attention immediately. “Ano… I have an announcement too…” he said after a short, shy silence. “Nino and I are dating!” he said out bravely taking the gamer’s hand who was sitting next to him and entwined their fingers.  
Frozen silence followed his words…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

  
  
The frozen silence lasted for a few minutes before was broken by laughter and loud cheering by the other four. Again, it wasn’t something they didn’t know or suspect at least but they never ever imagined that Sho will have the guts to tell it to them. They expected Nino more to be the one who finally tells them about their relationship. But it still didn’t change the fact that they were all happy about that they didn’t keep it secret from them anymore.  
“Yay! Nino-chan, it makes me so happy!” Aiba said smiling as he hugged the smaller man. “It’s the best gift I got today!” he added giggling.  
“Oi, baka, let me go!” the gamer struggled to get free from Aiba’s arms. “And it’s not your gift! It has nothing to do with you! Just me and Sho-kun…” Nino said but Aiba saw the slight blush what colored the gamer’s face.  
“Okay, if you say so. But I still take it as my baby shower present” Aiba answered stubbornly but grinned widely at him before went to hug Sho too.  
Meanwhile Mao leant closer to Jun and started to whisper into his ear excitedly. First Jun shook his head furiously at whatever the actress was suggesting but the woman didn’t seem to want to give up. They were too engrossed into their silent conversation that they didn’t notice when everybody started to stare at them.  
“Would you, please, stop it already? It’s rude to whispering while you have company” Nino said loudly to get their attention.  
Jun and Mao turned toward them immediately.  
“What were you talking about?” Aiba asked curiously.  
“Nothing” the youngest Arashi member barked out and it was obvious that he didn’t want to share it with the others.  
Aiba pouted at this offended.  
“Toshi! Make Jun to tell me!” the pregnant boy whined to his boyfriend but Ohno just hugged him and patted his hair softly.  
It was obvious that he won’t make any move to force Jun. But he didn’t need to. There was someone else who was more appropriate to this task.  
“Jun! Tell them!” Mao ordered her boyfriend.  
“No!” the man protested. “We agreed that we won’t tell it to anyone yet!” he said.  
“Yes, but that was before it… Now tell them or I’ll tell it!” Mao said on her best Makino voice.  
Jun sighed at this. The actress rarely used this trick but it was something Jun always had to obey.  
“Okay” he said and sighed again before looked at his band mates who watched the silently the whole scene. “Okay, since everybody had their announcement for today, she…” Jun pointed at Mao next to him. “…thought we have to say something too. Next spring we’re going to get married” Jun said nonchalantly as he was talking about the weather not marriage.  
“Ah! Hontou?” Aiba asked shrieking when he grasped what they just heard.  
“Yes” Mao nodded smiling brightly. “We didn’t choose the date yet but it will be just a small ceremony with out close friends and family…” she explained. “Jun wanted to wait before we tell it to you but the truth is that he’s just afraid that you’ll tease him to be the first one who gets married…” she added and they all laughed. Except Jun…

  
  
As the weeks passed Johnny’s anger against Ohno slowly started to fade away and it meant the artist got small, individual jobs again. These were mostly short CM roles what none want to accept cause it was humiliating to play it. Like dressing up as a huge pocky and jumping out of nowhere just to be knocked down by a bunch of kids… But Ohno didn’t complain. Then again, he never did… He just thought that it’s just another job what he should finish quickly to go home to Aiba and hoped the next time he’ll get something better…  
“How was your day?” Aiba asked softly when Ohno collapsed next to him on the couch and put his head on his shoulder.  
“As always…” he mumbled with closed eyes. “I missed you…” he added silently.  
“I missed you too…” the younger boy replied smiling and kissed the top of Ohno’s head.  
“Give me a few minutes then I’ll start prepare dinner…” Ohno said.  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to. We can order take-out…” Aiba said pulling Ohno back next to him when the older man wanted to get up.  
“Do you say this because what happened on the baby shower party? You know I don’t burn down our food all the time…” the artist said.  
Aiba smiled but shook his head.  
“I know. But you’re tired; don’t trouble yourself with cooking too. Just order something” the younger boy repeated.  
“Oh, okay” Ohno gave in quickly and lent back on Aiba’s shoulder to rest a bit more. The phone won’t run away anywhere, he can make that order a few minutes later too, he thought as he closed his eyes and the next minute he drifted into sleep…  
Later he woke up hearing Aiba screaming in pain. It immediately wiped away the dream from his eyes.  
“What’s wrong, Masaki? Are you hurt?” he asked as he kneeled up on the couch next to him where they both seemed to fell asleep.  
The younger boy held one hand on his tummy, the other clenched in tight fist and tears were rolling down on his face non-stop.  
“It’s hurt, Toshi, it hurts so much…” he sobbed.  
“What hurts, Masaki? Is it your tummy?” Ohno asked and put his hand on his pregnant tummy too.  
Aiba nodded weakly.  
“Can it… can it be that the baby… the baby wants to come out…?” the older man asked near panic.  
“No! She can’t! She can’t! There are three more weeks till that time! She can’t! I’m not ready yet to give birth to her…” Aiba shook his head hysterically with fear in his eyes but then the pain became stronger again. “Toshi, do something, I can’t stand it… It hurts so much…” he sobbed again.  
Ohno jumped from the couch and run around in the living room panicked.  
“Do something… do something… but what?” he muttered. “Jun!” he cried out victorious and immediately started to dial the youngest member’s number hoping Jun will know what to do now.  
“Jun! Masaki is going to give birth to the baby! What should I do?” he shouted hurriedly as soon as he heard it was picked up on the other end.  
“RIIDAA! Calm down! You can’t panic now, Aiba-chan needs you!” Jun lectured the older man. “Call the ambulance, then get Aiba’s stuff and go with him to the hospital when the ambulance arrived. Mao and I will be there soon too. I’ll call the others as well. You just be at Aiba-chan’s side” the youngest member said calmly.  
“Okay, but what ‘ _stuff_ ’?” Ohno asked confused.  
“Clothes, baby-stuff… Everything what Aiba will need in the hospital…” Jun said matter-of-factly. “Don’t… don’t tell me you packed nothing yet…”  
“Okay, then I won’t tell…” Ohno obeyed.  
“Damn… Fine. Then just call the ambulance and stay with Aiba-chan. I’ll take care of everything else…” Jun said sighing and hung up.

  
  
“Ohno-san!”  
“Mao-chan!... MatsuJun!...” Ohno stood up when the couple approached him.  
“Nino and Sho will be here soon” Jun said and Ohno nodded at this.  
“What’s with Ai-chan?” the actress asked when they reached Ohno.  
“I don’t know yet… They took him immediately into the surgery room…” the artist said anxious.  
“Don’t worry, Riidaa! There’re good doctors with him in there and he’s strong. He’ll be fine just as your baby…” the younger idol said calmingly while he put down the small bag he brought.  
A few minutes later the two missing members arrived too. Nino sat down next to Ohno and patted his back encouraging then they did the only thing they could: waiting patiently, hoping Aiba and the baby will be okay…  
After a few hours – which seemed longer than an eternity to Ohno – Aiba’s doctor came out the surgery room. Ohno immediately stood up followed by the others. The woman stepped to them smiling.  
“Congratulations, Ohno-san, your beautiful baby daughter was born healthy. Aiba-san did great! You can go see him when he was transferred to his room soon but I’m sorry that your friends have to wait till tomorrow to visit them. Aiba-san needs a lot of rest now”  
“That’s okay. Thanks for your hard work!” Jun said quickly and bowed to the doctor who soon left.  
“Omedetou, Riidaa!” Sho said first smiling and patted Ohno’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, congrats, Oh-chan! You really became a daddy now” Nino said grinning.  
“Omedetou, Ohno-san!” Mao said and hugged him.  
“Omedetou, Riidaa” Jun joined to them too.  
“Thanks” the oldest man said smiling brightly before he left to check on his _family_ …

  
  
He entered the room silently and stopped at the door as soon as it was closed behind him. The room was dim, only a small lamp next to the bed was on but Ohno still saw clearly his boyfriend and daughter. Aiba half lay, half sat in the bed, his face was worn out but he was smiling at Aya in his arms. Slowly Ohno approached the bed and sat on the edge next to them. Aiba looked at him with tired but shining eyes.  
“Look, she has your lips…” he whispered softly.  
Ohno looked at their baby daughter who blinked sleepily at the world with his tiny eyes before yawned a bit and closed her eyes. The next minute she was sleeping soundly.  
“But she has your eyes…” Ohno whispered back smiling too.  
“She’s beautiful!” they said in union then chuckled lightly at this.  
Ohno caressed softly Aiba’s hair and bent down to hint a small kiss on his lips.  
“Arigatou…” he whispered to him. “You should rest now…” he added then.  
Aiba nodded at this and let Ohno to take Aya from him and put her into the cradle at the bed’s feet after kissing her cheek softly. It was the last scene Aiba saw before he fell asleep.  
“I love you, Masaki!” Ohno whispered kissing Aiba’s forehead too and the younger boy was smiling in his dream…


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

  
_Nearly six months later…_  
  
“From now on, you’re husband and wife! You can kiss the bride now…”  
Jun and Mao’s wedding really was just a small ceremony. Next to the Arashi members only the couple’s family and a few close friends of Mao was there. Yet they all were sure that it takes just a matter of time till the media get to know it. But right now none of them was caring about it. After all, they were there to celebrate…  
“You know, I still hope you’ll be after Oh-chan…” Nino muttered to Aya who was in his arms.  
The baby didn’t understand what the actor told her but she smiled at him as she grabbed a lock of Nino’s perfectly styled hair and tugged it hard.  
“Auch! What the hell are you doing?” Nino shouted in pain and tried to free his hair from her while everybody around – including the baby in the first place – was laughing at him.  
“Ah… I see it’s too late already… You’re just as annoying as that baka…” he sighed when he finally managed to get back his hair from Aya’s tiny palm.  
“Don’t you dare call my daughter annoying, Kazu!” Ohno warned him while took the baby from him.  
“I’m sorry, Oh-chan, but she is! She nearly ripped out my hair!” Nino complained brattily.  
Ohno just shrugged off his opinion and turned away with Aya in his arms. He knew already that he has the most beautiful, smart and talented daughter after all… Then with Aiba they went to the newlywed couple to say goodbye. After all it soon was Aya’s bedtime and they still had to get back to Tokyo from the beach where the wedding was held…  
“I want a wedding too…” Aiba said suddenly on the way home.  
Ohno, who was turned toward the backseat to make sure Aya’s safe in the baby-seat, sit back at the passenger seat at this and stared at Aiba.  
“You know… that it’s a bit… _difficult_ to us…” he said cautiously but while he said _difficult_ he meant _impossible_.  
“Don’t look at me like that!” Aiba protested when he stole a glance from Ohno. “I _know_ we can’t get married officially since we’re both men but I still can _wish_ for it, right?”  
“Oh! Yeah, I guess you can” Ohno said shrugging his shoulder a bit and then he was silent till the rest of the journey back to Tokyo…

  
  
_A few weeks later…_  
  
“Tadaima!” Ohno said as he entered the apartment.  
He kicked of his shoes and hung up his coat quickly before headed to the baby’s room. As expected he found Aiba there standing next to the cradle.  
“How’s Aya?” he asked silently.  
“Ah, Satoshi! Okaeri!... She just fell asleep…” Aiba said and caressed her hair smiling. Then he turned on the baby watcher and pulled out Ohno fro the room.  
“You got home late… Usually you came back in time to be able to bath her personally…” Aiba said as they went to their room.  
“Ehm… yeah… Sorry…” Ohno scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I… got something for you…” he said digging around in his pockets.  
“Eh? Nani?... It’s not my birthday or anything…” Aiba said but he was obviously excited.  
“I can’t marry you but I hope this will always remind you how much I love you and that I will never leave you…” Ohno said pulling out a small jewelry box from his pocket to give it to Aiba.  
Two simple gold rings were inside with their confession’s date and name’s initials engrave in them. Aiba’s eyes filled with tears as he looked at the rings. Ohno took one from the box and pulled it on Aiba’s finger.  
“I take you, Aiba Masaki, as my husband with this ring. To show my love to you till the day I die and even after it…” Ohno said seriously.  
Aiba smiled at him then took the other ring and pulled it on Ohno’s finger repeating his words before Ohno pulled him down for a kiss.  
“It’s the best wedding I could wish for…” Aiba said giggling when they broke apart.  
“I can make it even better…” Ohno said smiling slyly which made Aiba blush deeply.  
Ohno pulled Aiba into a more heated kiss then before and Aiba didn’t need to be told twice. He opened his mouth immediately letting Ohno’s tongue to slip inside and deepen the kiss. He moaned softly as the artist’s hand slid down to grab his ass. But just when the things started to turn more heated…  
Aya started to cry in the other room…  
Ohno broke the kiss and groaned a bit annoyed.  
“Our little angle’s timing is just perfect…” he said pouting and let go Aiba. “I go, check on her…” he added sighing and left the room.  
When he came back ten minutes later or so, he found Aiba sitting on the edge of their bed and looked at him almost shyly. Ohno smirked at the sight.  
“So… where were we before she interrupted us?...” he asked grinning. He pushed Aiba back to lay down on the bed before he crawled over him. “Somewhere here if I’m right…” he breathed teasingly onto Aiba’s lips. The younger boy moaned frustrated and grabbed Ohno’s nape to fuse their lips in a kiss at last…  
  


_**Owari** _


End file.
